I Dare You 2
by Mini Sweety
Summary: SEQUEL TO I DARE YOU! This time the boys r doing the dares! Except it's no longer just fun and games... They are doing it as a chance to take subtle revenge on each other, 'cause they've fallen in luv with the same grls! M for Language. [Ful sum. Inside]
1. Welcome Back, Everybody

**Author's Note: **_I don't know what happened. I got reported because apparently my story should've been rated M because of 'fuck' words. -.- So it's back now, but Rated M._

_And I know most of you here are CCS fans, so join a CCS forum will ya? It's at www dot board dot mysticalaura dot com._

_**Summary: Sequel to I Dare You! As Tomoyo and Eriol are invited over to spend the last year of high school with Sakura, things becomes chaos. Sakura, Tomoyo, Jay, Jason, Jill, Lee, and Meiling all began crushing on each other while boyfriends are getting jealous. Suddenly, they turned a fun, loving game of dare into a whole new way of perfect revenge.**_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter One**

_Welcome Back, Everyone_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

The Gang's Age: 17/18

Grade: 12

_**-**_

"WAI! Last day of school! I'm so happy!" Meiling cried happily, stretching her arms and legs.

A girl lay beside her and yawned. "No biggie to me. Feels the same."

Meiling brushed her black hair back and laughed at the girl. "No wonder! You've been skipping the whole entire damn year, Sakura!"

"Well, that too…" the girl name Sakura admitted sheepishly.

"You know, tomorrow we won't be getting anymore homework, you really should go…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Meiling dropped her tone a notch. "I overheard, that next year, Syaoran wants to make sure _ALL_ his classes are with you… and if you don't go at least ONCE a year, they'll completely take you off the name list…"

Sakura groaned. "Oh your cousin is _SO_ annoying! A girl needs her privacy sometimes!"

"He's not just _my cousin_… he's your _boyfriend_ too…"

"Well… yeah… but still!"

"Just come! I'll be fun! Trust me…" Meiling winked. "Or at least, we'll make it fun."

Sakura laughed and threw a pillow at Meiling as another one immediately hit her face. Meiling was a girl that had reflexes of a cat, and she found it hard to ever dodge one of her 'Meiling throws', but that's what made it fun.

* * *

Meiling was right. There was no work for the last day of school. 

"Sheztki Nina…"

"Here…"

"And Wichau Tauqi."

"Here…"

"Ok, class—"

"Lady, you missed me."

The teacher looked up from the attendance sheet to see a girl whose face she had never seen before—thank God for that. The girl looked like she just came back from a funeral.

"Your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

The teacher scanned the sheet, and saw the name crossed out in a thin line.

"Ah yes, the student who never came to school for even _ONE DAMN day_ now decides to come back on the absolute _LAST_ day of school, eh?" The teacher snorted. "Stupid irresponsible students…" She muttered.

Sakura slapped her hands on her desk. "Want to know what happened to the last teacher who acted like a bitch to me?"

"YOUNG LADY! LANGUAGE!"

"FUCK YOU! SEE IF I CARE!" Sakura gave the teacher her middle finger and stuck out her tongue. "YEAH! BITE ME! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, HUH, HUH? OLD HAG! BITCH! FUCKER! AIDS POSITIVE! HE-SHE! NO-GENDERED, POOR-EXCUSE FOR A FEMALE, POLLUTION TO THE EARTH OF A POISON! YOU FUCKING PROSTITUTE! BACON FAT! FAT ASS PIECE OF SHIT!"

The teacher gasped. "How, how, HOW _DARE_ YOU! THAT'S IT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OR WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU'RE SUSPENDED!"

"_FINE_!"

* * *

Sakura grumbled under her breath as she surrounded the school gates. "That's just great…" She muttered. "Suspended at my first minute of school… Perfect." 

Even though Sakura has been changed a lot by her boyfriend, Li Syaoran, even though she had broken her promise of never shedding another tear, although she _seemed_ to have become weaker, gentler, that's not quite true. She still puts on the same make-up, and does not show a sensible side for those she does not know/does not care for.

Sakura leaned against the gate and sighed. Things has gotten a LOT better since the day everything was confessed with Syaoran, but there are still days, when motherly and fatherly love still felt missing in her life… but… that's ok.

What's more important, is the fact that she's bored stiff around this place! Hong Kong is too damn crowded and people take things _way_ too personal! There's no place to have fun! And if you go on the streets and randomly find some punk looking person to ask them to dare you to do something, they'd cast you the weirdest look and then run away. Sakura would then just roll her eyes and wonder why they're dressed so 'cool' when they're really a bunch of puny chickens.

And then there's the basic manner shit. If you open a fucking door and decide to hold it open for some person, instead of them thanking you, they'd look at you defensively, as if saying '_what do you want from my life?_'

After a while, Sakura realized no one held the door open for one another, and the only occasion when people did, was when they smiled at each so sickly fake that Sakura almost went up and punched their noses until it was bleeding so bad that stitches wouldn't even be able fix it.

Sakura raised her head at the gates, and there, she saw a girl who looked a lot like her self—just with longer and girlier hair—poking around.

The girl tiptoed everywhere she went and struck out her neck so far she looked positively like a thief trying to investigate the area before robbing.

Sakura ran to the other side of the gate, flipped over and landed softly behind the girl.

The girl took no notice of her and continued touching the gate bars, peeking here and there.

"Hey!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" The girl spun around so hard her neck crunched and Sakura winced. "ARE YOU TRYING TO _KILL_ ME?" The girl asked with wide eyes. "I mean, YOU, TRYING TO KILL ME, AS IN THE ONE AND ONLY JILL LORISSET! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU I ASK, I MEAN IT'S ME! IT'S JILL LORISSET, IT'S JILL LORISSET! ARE YOU POSITIVELY _MENTAL_ OR SOMETHING? I COULD'VE HAD A _HEART ATTACK_ YOU KNOW! I COULD'VE DIED! AND MY NECK HURTS NOW! JUST WHAT _IS_ IT WITH YOU? YOU STUPID PEOPLE WITH NO MANNERS! STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO ROB THE SCHOOL? ARE YOU SKIPPING? THAT'S NOT GOOD YOU—"

Sakura slapped her across the face.

The girl gasped. "YOU DARE! I'M JILL LORISSET AND YOU'VE JUST _SLAPPED_ ME! HOW DARE YOU—"

"OKAY!" Sakura screeched, clamping her hand over the girl's blabbering mouth. "Jeez, you sure are loud…" Sakura looked her over. A girl same height as her, same hair colour, a lighter shade of brown were her eyes. They looked warm and sort of like honey. "So your name's Jill Lorisset…"

The girl nodded with her eyes still wide… and sort of guilty and giddy at the same time.

"Can I just call you Lorisset?"

The girl looked at her as if she just came from Mars. "Are you like, _GAY_?"

"PARDON _ME_!"

"I'm serious! Why would you call me by my last name?"

"Last name? You stupid moron head! Then you should've said your name is Lorisset Jill!"

The girl gave her another one of her 'habitant of mars' look. "What planet are you from?"

"Planet Pluto." Sakura replied sarcastically. "I'm from Japan."

"Well I'm from Canada. And over there, we say our first name first, and everyone calls us by our first name no matter what…"

"Even if you don't like the person?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well in Japan, we say our last name first, and only your friends can call you by your first name, everyone else, your last name."

Jill nodded. She seemed to have calmed down a bit and lent Sakura her hand lazily. "Nice to meet you. Glad to have made a second friend in my life."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too—WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOUR _SECOND_ FRIEND?"

"Well yeah, in Canada, in my school, everybody hates me, only one girl likes me, so you're my second friend."

Sakura wondered how on earth did the girl get the guts to say that out loud. "Um… yeah…" Quickly, she took her hand back. "Um… why are you so unpopular?"

Jill thought a bit, then began muttering to herself while pacing furiously, and for a moment, Sakura almost made a run for it. She was almost positive the girl had just escaped the mental hospital.

"Well, it's awkward to say this…" Jill began. "But that's ok." Jill sighed with hearts in her eyes, and Sakura wondered if her state of mind is constantly changing in an unhealthy manner. "You see, there's this guy, I'm completely in love with, his name is Jason Riley. Then Jason's best friends with Jay Ranson, the most popular guy in school. And because I completely _HATE_ Jay Ranson because he absolutely has _NO_ respect what-so-ever for girls—I won't get into the details—I'm very rude to him. But the thing is, he's also very popular, actually most popular, and the stupid low-life guys and gals in my old school doesn't care how he treats people, they just continue to treat him like God. So what happened, basically, was they all hated me for being mean to Jay, and the only friend I have, is a person name Lera Khan."

Sakura took a drink out of her bag, expecting this story to a long one.

"The only reason she's my friend, is because she's not _AS_ obsessed over the stupid nasty Jay/Gay/Idiotic/no-brained/disrespectful/unholy/Birdieness person, because instead, she's in love with—"

Sakura began sucking on her straw and savoured the icy coke.

"Li."

Sakura spat everything out and choked. "ACK, cough, cough! ACK!"

"Um… are you ok?"

"Cough, yeah, ack, cough cough, uh-huh, ack…" After minutes, Sakura managed to un-choke herself and had to take a big breath of air. "Whew. Ok, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY THE GUY'S NAME IS?"

Jill tilted her head. "Li. Li S."

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH, COUGH!" Sakura choked a bit more and this time spilt all her coke on the concrete ground. "WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

Jill rolled her eyes. "Ok, are you mentally retarded, or hard of hearing of just have some strange problem? Because I can take you to the hospital if you want. It's gonna cost you ten bucks though."

"I'M _FINE_! What's that guy's full name?"

"Li Syaoran!"

Sakura almost fell to the ground hearing that. "OKAY! SPELL his name…"

"L-e-e, S-h-a-o-r-u-n."

Sakura sighed with relief. "Thank God…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, what are you doing here then? It still doesn't explain anything…" Sakura questioned as she took another fresh orange juice from her bag.

"Well…" Jill started blushing deeply. Then she began sighing dreamily. "Well… it's kind of embarrassing…" and Sakura found it surprising that 'embarrassing' was part of Jill's vocabulary. "You see, the two guys, Jason Riley, and the OTHER ONE, they're really rich, and they wanted to come to another country for some different learning experiences, so they decided to come to Hong Kong. And the thing is, they were going to come alone, but Lee Shaorun (Sakura choked some more) is one of those wanting to be cool people, so he said he'll pay for himself and all and he just wanted to come along, so they said ok, and so he's here too. And me, well I just miss Jason so much! So I'm deciding to see him like when school starts and I'll just say… it's a _coincidence_ that we're meeting here. At first my friend Lera didn't want to come, but now Lee (Sakura gags) Shaorun's coming too, she decided she'll come with me."

"Basically you two are stalking boys ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE WORLD."

"Well, I wouldn't call it stalking…" Jill sighed again. "Oh, did I mention I've also made special arrangements so that I'll be in every single one of Jason's class?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nope, you're not stalking him at all."

Jill checked her watch. "Oh, look at the time, I have to be back before noon so Lera and I can look around. Wanna come?"

Sakura took a step back unintentionally. "Um, I'm busy."

"Like hell you are. I bet you're suspended aren't you."

Sakura was suspicious. "What makes you say that?"

"LOOK AT YOU!"

"What about me…" Sakura replied defensively.

"Look at your cloth, make-up! And besides, if you weren't, you'd be in class by now."

"I'm… not suspended…"

Jill just smirked at her. "It's pretty sad you'd be suspended on the last day of school. But that's ok. So wanna come with my friend Lera and me?"

_This girl's certainly very sure of herself…_ Sakura thought to herself. _And also very immune to other people's words. If I didn't know better, and if I weren't lying, I'd call her rude_. "I'm… sort of… busy… yeah…"

"Oh. That's ok. Can I have your phone number then? We can hang out sometimes during summer!"

For some reason, Sakura had a feeling this Jill person is going to be calling her constantly leaving her with no privacy—after all, she sounded like a professional stalker—and would not take no for an answer. At the same while, Sakura found herself not being able to say things straightly like she has been able to in the past, which would've been 'I don't like you, I don't want to give you my phone number, because I don't want to end up like your poor, poor Jason. Listen girl, you spook me, there must be something terribly wrong with your mental health if you only have _one _friend, so I will not give you my phone number, I don't care if you're offended and is going to go home and cry for the rest of day, because frankly, you must be really disturbed to cry about something like this. Have a nice day, enjoy life, just leave mine alone.'

Instead, she said. "I… uh… I don't have a phone." When the words left her mouth, she realized how lame it sounded.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I get rejection all the time. You're probably sick of me. But that's ok. What's your phone number, girl?"

Sakura could not believe her ears. This girl doesn't even _CARE_ that someone completely despises her! Instead, she'll just keep pressuring you. There's _DEFINITELY_ something wrong with her. "Um… my family is, very, very… poor. And um… we can't afford a phone… so we sold it… for today's… breakfast."

"Yeah, yea." Jill brushed her comment aside. "That's why you still have money to buy make-up."

"I… I borrowed the make up from a friend."

"Let's go to your house right now."

"I… I'm not allowed to bring guests."

"Oh puh-lease! You can't dislike me this much! That's it. If you're not taking me there, I'm stalking you all the way home. You'll have to eventually go back."

Sakura sighed. A whole entire year of not interacting with bitches has softened her. By a lot.

* * *

They ended up at the Li mansion, Jill gasped in awe and began poking around. Sakura prayed that she would not break anything or steal anything in the process to sell and pay for her next month's rent, seeing that she's rather poor and her parents didn't seem to know she has snuck to the other side of the world. 

"Yup, you have no phone…"

Sakura felt sort of guilty. "Sorry… I just… like peace, that's all."

Wei walked by. He saw Sakura and bow down. "Good morning, Ms. Kinomoto-sama, aren't you in school right now?"

"Good morning Wei, no, I just got suspended."

Wei blinked. "Oh…"

"But don't tell Syaoran, though…" She winked.

"Of course, I will not tell master Li about this…" He chuckled lightly and walked away.

Sakura found Jill staring at her as if she's the most fascinating show in a free-for-all. "_WHAT_? STOP STARING AT ME!"

Jill huffed. "I'm _SO _telling Lera! I cannot believe you'd _stoop this low_! _That's_ why you were so nervous the whole time!"

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Don't play dumb with me girl! I _know_ what _you're_ up to! LEE SHAORUN IS STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE, ISN'T HE? HUH? HUH?"

"What th—"

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING! LIE TO ME AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD! HOW DARE YOU KEEP HIM HERE AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT? IS THAT WHY YOU WERE ACTING SO WEIRD? YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL LEE AWAY FROM LERA, AREN'T YOU? ANSWER ME!"

"Jill I—"

"DENIAL WILL NOT WORK WITH ME! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR LITTLE DIRTY SCHEMES! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY LERA LIKE THIS? IF SHE KNEW, SHE'D HAVE YOUR HEAD! AND I'LL BE THE ONE FINDING AXES FOR HER! HOW DARE YOU I SAY, HOW DARE YOU!"

"Listen to m—"

"GOT NO ANSWER EH? I KNEW IT! YOU DIRTY LITTLE BI-ATCH! YOU HAVE NO WAY TO DENY THIS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING TALK TO YOU IF YOU'LL ONLY FUCKING SHUT THAT FUCKING TRAP OF YOURS!"

Jill gasped. "You… You said… you said f-u-c-k!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Goodie bitch. Just say the fucking word, don't fucking spell it…"

Jill winced again. "You're scaring me…"

Sakura bristled. "Not as much as you're scaring me…" she muttered. "Ok. Listen to me girl. Remember how I was choking/coughing/dying when you mentioned Lee Shaorun's name today?" Jill nodded. "That's because, I live at Li Syaoran's house!"

"WHAT?" This time it was Jill's turn to choke. "Lee Shaorun lives here? OH MY GOD HE NEVER TOLD ANYON—"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Sakura cleared her throat. "When I say Li Syaoran, I mean a guy, who's LAST NAME is Li, FIRST NAME Syaoran, spelt L-i, S-y-a-o-r-a-n. He's originally from Hong Kong, and this is his house. He's my boyfriend, and since I came from Japan, he offered to let me stay here. Get it?"

Jill nodded as understanding processed through her mind and Sakura found it fascinating that processing could actually occur with this girl. "That's why you were suffocating the whole time… Wow, it's so funny how they have such similar names! And he's so nice! He actually let you stay here? Wow, so you weren't joking when you said you were poor…" Jill patted her. "Such a kind boyfriend, adopting you like this…"

Sakura stared at her, HARD. "Ex-CUSE _ME_! I am _NOT_ poor! My house is nicer than this thank you very much! To tell you the truth he _KIDNAPPED_ me here!"

"That's so romantic!" Jill squealed. "I wish Jason would kidnap me to his house some day!" Then she was off in la-la land again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ok, party's over, you've seen the house, it's time for you to go home."

"But, but, I still need your phone number!"

Desperate to get her out of the house (or just 10km away from Sakura), she ushered her away. "Ok, ok, 0067-426. Ok, bye! Have a nice day! See you next school year!"

"But—"

Sakura slammed the door. "But preferably not…" She finished her sentence.

* * *

Just as she expected, all summer long, the damn girl—meaning Jill Lorisset—called day and night. Starting from as early as 6:00 in the morning, to 12:00 midnight if not later. And what does she do? She talks about that stupid Jason Riley hour after hours, as if Sakura really cares! And if Sakura finds some excuse to go, Jill would actually come all the way over the mansion. 

Not wanting Jill to accidentally blab out how they met after Sakura got suspended, she never dared to let Jill get close to the mansion, and instead invented a new way.

Since that Jill can talk for hours straight even when the other person doesn't make a sound, Sakura installed another phone line, and while Jill blahs, she just leaves the phone on, and once in a while say, 'Yup' or 'Now really…' or something close to that and actually sound convincing.

The whole long summer passed in misery.

Meiling had once volunteered to take this Jill person on for her, but after one try, she immediately gave up—which is saying a lot considering the fact that Meiling never gives up.

However, the one good thing, is that her dear, dear boyfriend, _Li Syaoran_—not _Lee Shaorun_—invited Tomoyo and Eriol to come over and study the last year of high school with them! And that was the one and only thing Sakura looked forward to.

Two days before high school started, Tomoyo and Eriol came over. Everybody hugged and chatted about everything that's happened, and they were all so excited since Syaoran took the extra time and special care to make sure all five of them—including Meiling—were in the same class everyday.

All they had was Day 1, then Day 2 and back and forth and back and forth. Eight classes a day, and it's all non-mandatory.

Here's their schedule:

Day 1

Art

Math

English

Biology

Lunch

Photography

Business Technology

Business Management

French

Day 2

Drama

Band

Family Studies

Phys Ed

Lunch

Geography

History

Chemistry

Strings

The classes were fifty minutes each, an hour for lunch, and usually you were 'requested' to stay after school for a bit extra. Translation: stick your butt in the class or else you'll flunk so hard you'll be crippled for days straight.

Sakura had only convinced herself to go to school because her friends would be there, and Syaoran would be suspicious and find out what she really had been doing for the past year.

* * *

And before you know it, School started, and everybody reported to school. It is however very unfortunate that Meiling could not come to the first day of school due to the fact she coincidentally had a karate black belt exam on this day. 

Because Art was their first class, it was also their homeroom.

Kids crowded inside, and to her disbelief, Sakura realized Jill was in her class, standing there with a calm looking girl with dark brown hair that was wavy and reached past her waist, her eyes were dark blue but also sort of grey. A very strange combination. Sakura guessed that it was the Lera Khan.

"Oh… shit…" Sakura groaned.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked.

"See that girl over there?" Sakura said, pointing at Jill.

"Yeah?"

"That's the annoying bitch calling me 24/7."

"Um… well, my last name's D, so I'll be far, far away…" Tomoyo laughed nervously.

"Class, class! Pay attention!" A very stern lady with dark yellow hair walked up. She wasn't too odd, but she certainly looked very odd—perhaps a way of showing she's artistic? She had a half ponytail on one side, a strand of hair on the other side streaked neon green; it shined so much students' eyes were hurting. She had on a pair of pants that looked somewhat like from the 60s hippies people, a top that was bright dark blue and furry with a hot pink vest over it. "Class, I'm Mrs. Vinetian. But call me Mrs. V. Now, arrange yourself in alphabetical order please, I don't have time to do it for you, so just do it yourself, and good opportunity to get to know each other anyways. Go."

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Well, since your last name starts with K, and mine start with L, I guess you're sitting in front of me?" He said with a smile, which soon faded. "Sakura?"

Sakura, however, was lost in a trance.

In middle of the room, standing with two guys, was a man looking drop-dead gorgeous. He was pure blonde and had the most sparkling blue eyes anyone can ever imagine. "Oh my God… He is a _God_…" Sakura muttered feeling helpless, she found herself drifting towards him.

The guy sat down as one of his friends sat in front of him and another sat behind him.

And when Sakura turned to look at the guy behind the blonde one, and she nearly had a heart attack. "Oh, you hot hunk a delicious boy!" She muttered powerlessly, swallowing with as much control as she has left. "Oh my God. He's almost as cute as the first one…" She walked up to him and tried to straighten up. "Hi, there." She smiled flirtatiously. "What's your name? You know, so I may find where my seat is."

"Oh, it's Riley. I'm Jason Riley, nice to meet you."

The name struck a cord through Sakura's brain. After hearing about it all summer, she finally knows why Jill's obsessed with this particular boy. Well, screw Jill, this one belongs to her. Then she looked at the drop-dead gorgeous blonde sitting in front. "And what's your last name?" She asked with a slight pout.

Jason appeared to have been more proper, while the blonde one seemed to love flirting. He winked. "You're looking quite pretty today, baby, my last name is which ever one that'll end up next to you." After a lazy and charming smile, he held out his hand. "Jay Ranson."

That name rang a bell too. Because Jill was constantly talking about how horribly disgusting and unlikeable this person was. But, whatever, he was certainly something worth dying for. "I'm Sakura." She smiled. "And I guess I really do belong behind you, and in front of Jason."

"That's great, I hope to… get to know you better." He said when Sakura gave her his hand, which he held on for much longer than needed.

Li Syaoran saw whom Sakura was sitting with and his jaws tightened. Since when did those two _things_ become part of their school? He had ended up sitting in front of a girl name Jill Lorisset since her last name was L, and in front of him was a certain Lera Khan, and both girl were busy staring at the guys Sakura had been paying an awful a lot of attention to.

Mrs. V walked by and began asking everybody their name.

Soon, it reached Sakura. "You?"

"Sakura… Sakura… Rihzkey."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Interesting last name." She commented.

Sakura sweat dropped secretly inside. What a gay last name. Oh well, at least she'll fit perfectly between a 'Ran' and 'Ril'. "Um, thank you." Hoping her wit would fool the teacher.

"Your name's not even here… Ah! Wait, it is, Sakura… isn't it, Kinomoto?"

"You see," Sakura began. "I had a mom, who divorced my dad, Kinomoto's my dad's last name, but then she married again, to another man, and the other man's last name is Rihzkey, and they just married two weeks ago, so I haven't had time to change my last name yet… but, you can change it for me right now, if you'd like." She said a matter of factly.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, but with Sakura's un-guilty expression, she finally nodded. "How do you spell it?"

"R-i-h-z-k-e-y."

"Very well. Next."

"Jason Riley."

"Yes, Riley. Next."

"Lee Shaorun."

"WHAT?" Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all screamed, snapping their head towards the guy.

Syaoran could've sworn the girl in front of him actually sighed while squirming in her seats. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOUR NAME WAS?"

The guy turned to the four pair of eyes staring at him accusingly. "Lee, Shaorun."

"Oh, NO YOU DON'T!" Syaoran cried storming out of his seats. He took large strides over to Lee's side and held him up by his collar. "Listen, punk, I don't need ANOTHER POSER IN THIS BLEEDIN' CLASS, GOT IT! CHANGE YOUR GODDAMN NAME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CHANGE YOUR DAMN NAME! YOU DON'T RULE THE FRIGGIN' SCHOOL, SO YOU CHANGE IT IF YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM!"

"MR. LI AND LEE!"

Syaoran clutched his ears as if he heard something disgusting. "UGH! DON'T CALL HIM THAT! IT DISSES MY NAME!"

"MR. LI!" Mrs. V hurried and showed the clipboard to Syaoran. "See? The names are spelt differently, it's only a coincidence."

Syaoran glared hard at the floor for a minute, and for a second there, the whole class thought he might become a lit up dynamite, going to explode any minute. But soon, he took a deep breath and sat back down.

When the teacher was done with everything, she walked to the front of the desk, as Lee, —not Li—Jason, Jay, Jill and Lera walked to the front of the class.

"Class." The teacher began. "We are very fortunate this year, to have five students from Canada to come and visit us. They're not quite as fluent in Cantonese yet, so I hope you will not make fun of them and be very mature about it, as you are all going to go to university next year and become an official adult."

The students clapped, but mainly just focusing on the three gorgeous guys.

And believe it or not, but Lee Shaorun looked almost exactly identical to Li Syaoran, but he had more of a North American look, which was considered 'cool'.

"Oh wow, Jill, Lera, what are you two doing here?" Jason whispered in English in front of the class while students clapped.

Jill smiled shyly. "What a coincident isn't it? My dad thought that before my eighteenth birthday, I should get perfect Cantonese as an extra credit, so he sent me here, and Lera's here with me to learn…"

Jay snorted. "Learn my ass…"

Jill stomped his feet and he grumbled.

"Well, I must say, it's good to see you, Lera." Lee stated, smirking a little.

Lera just blushed like a ripe tomato but still was able to look into his eyes. "I know, we spent so much time together in Canada, we'll do the same in Hong Kong too."

"For sure."

"Stop flirting Lee." Jay rolled his eyes. "You're sickening me."

Jason just laughed lightly. "Don't embarrass the poor guy, he's got the right to love, Jay."

"Oh, if only you knew how much Jill loves you…" He muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Jill whacked his hard across the head. "He said nothing!" She growled and then said to Jay, "No one asked for your opinion!"

But Sakura gasped.

She stood up from her seat and ran to the front of the room and delivered a punch across Jill's face.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!"

"OW!" Jill cried, stumbling onto Lera who stumbled onto Lee who jabbed his waist in the corner of the desk next to him.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Sakura took no notice of that and slapped Jill again causing her to once again to fall on Lera who fell harder on Lee who jammed his waist harder into that corner of that cursed desk. "GOD, DAMMIT!"

Sakura sniffled and ran towards Jay and touched his head delicately. "Oh my dear sweetie, are you ok?" She said with an adorable frown, while trying to subtly wipe off her black makeup as much as possible so that she'll get a more angelic look.

He covered his hand over her hand that was over his head while touched her cheek with his other, and looked at her with his startling blue eyes. And at last, blue met green! (That's just cheesy.) "I'm fine, I mean, I'll survive, but, will you kiss it better for me?"

"Oh, you poor dear!" Sakura gasped with her now-faintly-black lips trembling with care. "Of course I will."

"Don't make me gag." Jill rolled her eyes.

Sakura kicked Jill harshly without ever breaking her emotional face and the eye contact.

"OW!" Jill again ran into Lera who was just about to run into Lee when—

"Oh no you don't!" And he ducked down and Lera ran into the desk.

"OUCHIE! LEE! HEY! THERE'S TWENTY DOLLARS IN THE DESK!" And Lera took the money and pocketed it with a satisfied smile, leaving Lee grumbling furiously under his breath.

And just as Sakura leaned down a bit to brushed her lips to Jay's forehead, Li Syaoran suddenly came out of nowhere and yanked Sakura's hair causing her to fall backwards into his arms, and not giving her a chance to give Jay's forehead a deep wet kiss which may lead into an _accident_ slip into a French kiss.

"OK WE'VE GOT TO GO TO OUR NEXT CLASS!"

"HEY!" Sakura squealed. "Stop pulling my hair!"

"Sorry!" Syaoran grumbled roughly and dragged her across his shoulder and began walking away. "OK, CLASS IS OVER WE'RE LEAVING EARLY! TOO BAD SO SAD MRS. V YOU CAN KISS MY ASS FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Hey! But what about my boo boo? It still hurts!" Jay whined.

Jason stomped on his foot and hissed, "Hello! Can't you tell? She's got a boyfriend!"

Jay blinked innocently. "Um… yeah… sure… but um… I really… er… don't see your point…"

Jason slapped his forehead. "You've GOTTA, learn to have more respect for others one of these days."

After Syaoran dragged Sakura outside with Tomoyo and Eriol claiming to have a need of following them, Mrs. V just looked around, confused. "What's the problem with that Li guy? Why did he say if I had a problem I can kiss his ass? Why would I have a problem? It just doesn't make any sense… hm… kids are weird these days…"

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol…

"Sakura what is wrong with you?"

Sakura blinked at Syaoran. "What?"

"You were flirting with that guy like mad! And you were staring at the other Bacon—or whatever his name is—dude like he was a God or something!"

"Bacon?"

"The brown haired radioactive poisoning coloured eyes guy!"

Sakura glared at him. "His name, is not Bacon. It's Jason. And it's not radioactive poisoning coloured eyes, they're blue green, turquoise coloured, not radioactive poisoning."

"Whatever! Bacon, Jason, it rhymes! And what about the other one, the one name Gay or something? YOU KISSED HIM!"

"HIS NAME, IS JAY! He's not GAY!"

"WHATEVER! JUST EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"HE GOT A BOO BOO! I TRIED TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!"

"MY ASS YOU WERE! DON'T PLAY MISS INNOCENT WITH ME!"

"I'M NOT! I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE!"

"BY FALLING IN LOVE WITH OTHER GUYS! IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I'M STILL YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU LIVE WITH ME, YOU EAT OFF OF ME, I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND TREAT YOU BETTER THAN ANY GUY WOULD EVER TREAT A GIRL AND WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER AND I HELPED YOU OVERCOME YOUR GREATEST PROBLEM! ARE YOU FORGETTING ALL OF THAT FOR A SIMPLE GAY-BACON?"

"It's not Gay, and it's not Bacon…" Sakura muttered. But she didn't bother arguing on it, because Syaoran did have a point, he had been the greatest friend, lover, helper she's ever met in her life. "Aww, baby, you know I will always love you…"

"I certainly hope so…" Syaoran whispered.

"Trust me." Sakura told him. "You are always special to me, and I will love you till the end of my days." And Sakura Tipp toed and kissed him on the lips. "You know I'm forever yours…"

Syaoran nodded and hugged her close to him. "I would love to believe that… I would love to…"

Tomoyo sighed a breath of relief on the other side and loosened her clutch on Eriol. "Now, that's much better, isn't it guys? You were meant to be. From the first moment when you first set eyes on each other, when Sakura was the first girl that Syaoran had ever asked to be partners with, I just knew there was some chemistry going on between you two!"

"And now, look at my dear, dear, imaginary best friend…" Eriol added dearly. "So deeply in love… it makes me wonder why the sky hasn't fallen yet… after all, only something as miraculous as that can cause these words to flow out of this stone-cold person… thing."

Syaoran glared at him.

"Ouch… Syaoran, you're hurting me…" Sakura mumbled in his embrace.

"Oh sorry… tell Eriol not to make me so mad then…"

Tomoyo giggled and slapped her boyfriend playfully. "C'mon guys, we'd better go to our next class now. Today is for us to go to every class so each class is only 20 minutes. Let's get to math."

Math…

In this class, they had a teacher name Mr. Pyke. A stern teacher going into his 50s, already balding, have 86 white hair, wears a tuxedo and is stricter than all of the teachers in Tomoeda put together. He never smiles, and is not one bit fun.

And though after that long talk between Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura still could not restrain herself from changing her name to Rihzkey Sakura, which earned her a long, hard glare from Syaoran from across the room.

The rest of the short class visits were a complete bore. Then they went to lunch, which was probably dated as the most exciting lunch ever.

Since Sakura had been so busy flirting with Jay and Jason, and Lee follows those two guys around, and Jill follows Jason and Lera stalks—I mean, hangs out with Lee, and Jay is now setting his new target on Sakura, and Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol follows Sakura, everybody just ended up being one huge gang.

"So, Sakura… that's your first name, right?" Jay asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, it is… it's great how we have everyday, and every period together, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely, gives us so much time to get to know each other. You know, you speak such fluent Cantonese even though you're Japanese. You're quite a quick learner."

"Why thank you, Jay." Sakura replied with a sweet giggle. By now, most of her makeup has been wiped off.

"You know, I think it would be a great idea, if say, sometimes you come over to my house, you know, and you can teach me some Cantonese, and in exchange, I can teach you some English… I assure you, I speak much better than the teacher here…"

"Oh, I believe you, of course…" Sakura murmured, inching closer to him. "You must be wonderful…"

"Oh definitely… and, in case you're worried about what my parents would think of you, there's no need… my parents didn't come with me… I came here by myself, so the house, is, all, mine…"

"That sounds like fun… Very, fun indeed…"

"AHEM!" Syaoran cleared his throat loudly causing everyone to wince. "EXCUSE ME OVER HERE I CAN SPEAK CANTONESE BETTER THAN SHE CAN SO IF YOU NEED A TUTOR YOU CAN ASK ME! AND NO PARENTS HOME WILL BE WORKING TO MY ADVANTAGE LETTING ME BEAT YOU U—TEACH YOU BETTER!"

Jay took a step back. "Um… you're too scary to be a tutor… but I can certainly teach you to have more manners. Can't you see we were having a moment over there? Now you broke it!"

Sakura nodded matter-of-factly.

Syaoran glared at her.

"I mean… um… yeah…" She looked nervously from Syaoran to Jay and gulped. "OH TOMOYO LOOK AT THE GRASS OUTSIDE IT'S SO GREEN! OH MY GOSH! I'VE NEVER SEEN GRASS THIS GREEN BEFORE! LET'S GO UM… UM… UM… EAT SOME! YEAH!" Before her friend could respond she dragged her away.

As soon as Sakura was gone, Syaoran stepped up and grabbed Jay by his shirt collar. "Listen," he hissed venomously. "Gay boy, keep away, from Sakura. She's mine."

Jay obviously did not realize the danger. "She's yours? Typical line." He snorted. "Obviously she's not too interested in you."

Syaoran growled. "FOR YOUR, BIG FAT INFORMATIONS YOU GAY THING SAKURA, IS, MY GIRLFRIEND!" He practically spat the last few words at Jay.

Jay took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "An umbrella is required when talking to you."

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR A BEATING!"

Jay roared with laughter. "You can't beat me, Mr. Desperate."

By now Syaoran was glowing with anger, he brought his fist up before he could control himself and let it loose across Jay's temple.

To his surprise, Jay caught his fist in midair!

"You're not the only one who knows how to fight around here."

"Yellow asshole!"

"Yellow? Hello! It's called blonde, Mr. Desperate."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? You mean, Mr. Desperate?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You mean, about Mr. Desperate?"

"YOU FUCKER!" Syaoran attempted to knock Jay unconscious with various kicks and punches but Jay dodged all of them, though not very easily.

"OKAY STOP!" Suddenly Jason walks through between the fight and held the two boys apart. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! GROW UP WILL YA? YOU'RE ALMOST 18 AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU BEHAVE?"

"Ah, shut it Jas, stop ruining my fun."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, _Jas_?"

"Hell yeah, got a problem with that?"

"NO DUH! JAS SOUNDS LIKE JAY'S!"

"SO? GOT A PROBLEM AGAINST YOUR OH-SO-HANDSOME BEST FRIEND?" (Syaoran puked) (A/N: I almost typed "Got a problem against your oh-so-handsome boyfriend?" But that didn't sound so right…)

"HELL YEAH! I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY OK? MY NAME, IS JASON! AND YOU WILL REMEMBER IT!"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I LIKE!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE THE BOSS OF EVERYTHING!"

Somewhere nearby, Eriol frowned at the two best friends treating each other like that.

A bored Jill and Lera came by and checked him out. "You're Eriol… Sakura's friend?"

"Hiiragizawa, if you please." He replied coldly.

"What's wrong with people these days? Why the hell would I call you by your last name? Are you all like mentally retarded or something?"

Remembering the English rule Eriol only sighed.

"Listen, girlie man," Jill said and Eriol scowled. "I know you're probably just so scared 'cause those two there are fighting, but chill, will ya? They're like this everyday, but Jay does show Jason more respect than any other person… well, girls are an exception since he's such a flirt."

"Jay shows Jason more respect than any other person?" Eriol echoed. "You call this, respect?"

"They're only kidding around…"

"Oh, poor, poor Jason…" And he shook his head disapprovingly.

Jason and Jay…

Finally after minutes of argument and getting them nowhere, Jason tried a different approach. "SYAORAN! YOU OVER THERE! I SAVED YOU FROM JAY'S WRATH A MINUTE AGO THERE AREN'T YOU GOING TO COME TO MY AID?"

To his surprise, Syaoran walked over and punched him across the face.

Jason knew how to fight, but nowhere close to Jay's skill, and he ended up stumbling a few steps backwards with a slight graze to his cheek.

"People these days, has gotta stop learning Karate." Syaoran muttered. "What I said, those warnings to Jay," Syaoran threatened darkly. "Same goes to you, Bacon."

With that he stormed away.

"DID HE JUST CALL ME _BACON_?"

Jay howled with laughter. "You choose, hon—"

"Don't call me that, I'm not one of your girl toy things."

"Sorry, got used to it. Anyhow, you choose, Jas, or Bacon? 'Cause I think I'm preferring Bacon over Jas!" And he laughed some more, until he saw Syaoran's face poking back into the Cafeteria. "Hey, aren't you gone yet?"

"ERIOL!" Syaoran cried. "You were supposed to be following me!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Eriol apologized sheepishly. "My bad, I was actually kinda having fun here… but um… ok…" Eriol turned to walk away.

And for the sake of pissing Syaoran off, Jay called out to Eriol, "Later buddy, nice talking to ya, we should hang out sometimes, ya know."

It took Syaoran's last ounce of self control to stop himself from running home and coming back with his sword and cutting the guy's head off. "Let's see if he can dodge that…" Syaoran muttered.

Outside…

"Holy shit people have issues in there!" Sakura cried in relief once she and Tomoyo were outside.

Tomoyo stayed silent.

"I mean I know I'm good lookin' and all, but still! Doesn't anyone ever care about what I want?"

Tomoyo stayed silent.

"I do love Syaoran, of course he's the long time relationship type, but sometimes you need a little excitement you know, I'm not purposely cheating on him but I've never dated anyone this long and it's just sort of getting… boring…"

Tomoyo stayed silent.

"He's taking this way too seriously, he needs some trust…"

Tomoyo stayed silent.

"HELLO ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"HUH?" Tomoyo shook her head as if being snapped out of a trance. "What? Yeah, the grass's green, what about it?"

"Oh Tomoyo, don't tell me even you disapprove what I'm doing and think I'm a two-timer!"

"Actually…" Tomoyo admitted sheepishly. "Oh, Sakura, who are you more interested in? Jason, or Jay?"

"Can't you tell? Obviously Jay! He's a huge contrast compared to Syaoran and that's what I need right now! I _LOVE_ Jay, Jason's okay, I mean I'm fine with it if he wants to go out with me, but main reason I'm being nice is to get to Jay of course…"

"Oooooh! That's great!" Tomoyo squealed, then sighed dreamily.

"Tomoyo?"

"Huh… yeah?"

"What's going on here?"

She blushed a bit. "Oh, all right, I trust you Sakura… how do I put this… I _LOVE_ Jason…"

"OH THAT'S SO GREAT! NOW I KNOW WHY WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! WE EVEN CHEAT ON OUR BOYFRIENDS AT THE SAME TIME!"

"We're not cheating." Tomoyo declared. "We're, _experimenting_."

Sakura laughed. "Exactly. We're just… practicing for Science class." And the two girls giggled.

Syaoran and Eriol…

"You've gotta calm down one of these days man, too much temper…" Eriol shook his head disapprovingly at the furiously pacing Syaoran.

"I HATE THAT JAY!"

"Calm down man…" Eriol chuckled. "You know what's ironic though? He's the first guy you've hated this much and he's also the first guy you can't beat to the ground with your fighting skills!"

Syaoran glared at him.

"Sorry, bad joke."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You keep tellin' me to calm the fuck down but what about you, huh? What would you do, if Tomoyo did that to you?"

"Well," Eriol began. "Technically, she didn't cheat on me, because you know, she's such a pure girl, I'm so blessed with her… I trust in her, after all we've been going out for almost 5 years and she's never cheated on me, man, I'm so lucky—" Eriol cleared his throat seeing Syaoran's malicious look. "The point is, I would give her time, I would believe in her, and believe she will see me to be better… someday..."

Syaoran snorted. "Someday, is not soon enough! And what if she never changes her mind and keeps thinking Jay is better?"

"Then, my friend, maybe Jay really is!"

Syaoran shot dagger at Eriol.

"I mean, then my friend, you must be a _real_ suck."

Syaoran shot more daggers.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"You, are the absolute worst friend, I've ever met."

"And your only!" Eriol exclaimed with a bright smile. "Sorry…"

Afternoon…

The first three classes passed normally. Normal defines into: constantly flirting of the wrong couple, dreamy stares, hateful daggers shot around, fear vibrating from the weak, the flirtatious ones unaware of everything going around them, and Tomoyo staring dreamily at Jason while Eriol thinks she is thinking about homework and its exquisiteness.

During the fourth class, though it was only twenty minutes, a lot of things happened.

It was Phys Ed class. Sakura and Tomoyo were practically the only girls in this class, and as their introduction they were randomly put into Squads.

As luck would have it Sakura and Jay ended up in the same squad, Tomoyo ended up in the same squad as Jason, Eriol was alone with a bunch of strangers and Syaoran was stuck with Loud-Mouthed Jill, No-Taste-In-Guys Lera, and the famous Ass Poser Lee Shaorun.

Squad 1 and 2 were sent to one side of the room verses squad 3 and 4 in a game of basketball.

In the middle during jump ball Syaoran and Jay stared at each other intently, both knowing this is more than just a ball, it's their dignity to see who gets it.

The only problem was they put too much energy into it so that every time when one of them gets it—no matter which—they always slap it so that it goes out of bounds.

Finally their teacher, Ms. Fanei was so annoyed she made two other members go; Jill verses Sakura.

Jill though still considered Sakura as a friend, the fieriness in her eyes made her so scared she didn't even bothering trying to hit the ball.

Obviously Sakura's team got it. And Jay, with his agility and smooth movements dunked the ball within seconds.

Syaoran knew he had to take this guy seriously.

For the next ten minutes the two guys took turns getting points for their team, and already, it was 24-24, and boy was the teacher impressed.

Tomoyo sighed at the side. "Jason didn't even cast one look at me… It's so unfair… how do I appeal to him without looking like I'm cheating on Eriol? And how do I get his attention without him thinking I'm a whore?"

Sakura winked at her. "Watch me baby, and learn." She untied her long shoelaces and ran towards Jay. "Here Jay! Here! Pass it to me!"

Hearing her seductive voice, Jay immediately turns around to face her. As Sakura ran towards him she _accidentally_ steps on her shoelace, trips and was ready to fall into his embrace.

Jay; not missing a beat, immediately threw the ball to the side, which coincidentally the other team got it and scored a point during the time Sakura was falling.

Everything was happening in slow motion. As Sakura falls lower and lower, Jay paid no attention to the stupid some wannabe guy taking this opportunity to score one shot after another.

And just as Sakura was about to fall into his arm, out of nowhere, Syaoran shot through the air and tackled Jay aside.

Unfortunately he only had time to prevent the bastard from touching his girlfriend but could not jump back fast enough to catch Sakura. (The wannabe scored 10 more points)

And for some unknown reason because Eriol got yelled at the last time he didn't follow Syaoran, this time he did, and while the two boys battled on the ground Sakura ended up falling into his arms. (Wannabe-dude scored 4 more points.)

Jay glared at Eriol. Syaoran glared at Eriol.

Eriol laughed nervously and quickly dropped Sakura on the floor. But then thought better of it knowing Sakura would break his leg for being so inconsiderate, he pushed her upright onto her feet and quickly backed 5 miles away.

"ARE YOU OK?" Both guys asked eagerly examining her all over.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Sakura replied, angry at Syaoran for destroyed her perfectly formed plan.

"Get, away, from her!" Syaoran growled.

"You get away from her!" Jay shot back.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"And soon she'll be mine!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"What do you think I said, Mr. Desperate?"

"LISTEN GAY ASSHOLE, I'M NOT, MR.DESPERATE! I TRUST IN SAKURA!"

"You must not be too smart…" She muttered, but Syaoran chose to ignore that.

"AND I KNOW OUR LOVE WILL BE HERE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Are you so sure now?" Jay challenged.

"There's nothing good enough to sever our special relationship."

"I guess I'll be the first." Jay suggested. "After, I'm darn handsome, I'm appealing to Sakura, I'm naturally charming, and girls just absolutely cannot resist me!"

"Okay Jay, you can shut up now, grow a brain!" Jason cried, coming out of nowhere dragging his best friend away. "Sorry Syaoran, Jay's a bit insensitive to other's people's feelings."

"A bit?" Syaoran growled. "And listen here, Bacon (Jay burst out laughing and Jason glared at him), don't try getting on my good side (Wannabe guy scored some more points), because you're also on my 'bad list' and not getting off anytime soon. (Yet another point was added to Syaoran's team)" Syaoran was about to walk away and get back to the game when he saw the score. "He-e-e-e-ey! We won! Ha-ha! We won!" He turned around and made a face at Jay. "HAHA! IN YOUR FACE! WE WON! WE WON! PROVES I'M BETTER THAN YOU! NA-NA-NA-NA-NAH, NAH! HAH!" And Syaoran walked away, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, that was real mature." Sakura muttered rolling her eyes.

"Hey Sakura…" Jay said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you when you fell today, it won't happen again." He said with feeling.

"Oh, baby, it's quite okay," Sakura said with a smile, touching his face. "It's okay, your determination and thought is what counts."

"I'm glad you're so understanding. I think Syaoran may have accidentally hurt my face… will you kiss it better for me?"

"OKAY! SHUT UP AND STOP FLIRTING!" Jason cried punching Jay across the face.

* * *

Syaoran growled seeing the scene over there. What was up with Sakura? What's so good about Jay? "UUGGGH! I HATE THAT WANNABE!" 

"Calm down man, stop it, you're hurting yourself like this…"

"JUST IMAGINE THAT TO BE TOMOYO AND SEE WHAT YOU FEEL LIKE!"

"C'mon, I mean I'll be pretty upset but not so psychotically violent…"

* * *

Sakura walked up and slapped Jason across the face. "Leave him ALONE! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND HUH? WELL SOME FRIEND YOU ARE! HOW DO YOU HAVE THE HEART TO HURT SOMEONE LIKE HIM?" Sakura cried caressing Jay's face. "Oh my poor baby, are you all right?" 

"EXCUSE ME!" Jason cried in shock. "Here I am, so busy trying to save you and your boyfriend's relationship and this is what you do to me? I think I deserve a little more credit than that!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING! I need some time alone with Jay… to make sure he's okay, you know…"

"Listen girl, there's something wrong with you, this piece of good-for-nothing-but-flirting piece of trash—"

But before he could finish, Sakura held up her hand with a furious expression, ready to slap Jason across the face.

No one disses her boyfriend—er, soon to be boyfriend!

* * *

"Oooh…" Syaoran chuckled with malice. "I think maybe, just maybe I have the perfect revenge on them…" 

"Now, now, it's not healthy to think about stuff like that…"

"I can get the teachers to do the dirty work for me… get them expelled, outside of school property… then send well-paid-thugs to beat them up…

"Now, Syaoran—" But Eriol stopped talking as soon as he saw what happened on the other side of the gym.

* * *

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" As if it were in slow motion, Tomoyo watched the hand of Sakura inching closer to Jason as she ran forward and jumped in front of Jason just in time to protect him from the ruthless slap of Sakura. "AH!" Tomoyo fell to the ground from the contact. 

"TOMOYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screamed.

"Holy girl… are you out of your mind?" Jason demanded with worry.

"Oh Jason…" Tomoyo muttered weakly staring into his beautiful eyes. "I'm okay, oh my sweet dear, I can't let you get hurt! It pains me every time something tragic happens to you, honey. I rather feel physical pain than emotional pain…"

"Oh, Tomoyo! You silly dear!" And Jason took her in his arms and hugged her entire body to him.

Eriol…

"OKAY WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT REVENGE AGAIN? 'CAUSE I'M IN! OKAY WHERE DO WE GET THE THUGS? YOU GET THE MONEY AND I'LL GET THE PEOPLE! OOO… I'M GOING TO UNITE THEM FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD AND PROVIDE THEM WITH GUNS AND KNIVES AND DYNAMITES AND WHIPS AND ANYTHING THAT CAN CAUSE PAIN! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY AND I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I TELL YA HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE? I'LL GET ARRESTED FOR IT FOR ALL I CARE I'M KILLING—"

"Now, now…" Syaoran mocked. "Remember Eriol, do not do anything rash, after all, revenge is not the healthy way to solve a conflic—"

"HEALTHY MY ASS! DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? TOMOYO'S MY GIRL! HOW DARE HE LAY HIS FILTHY HANDS ON HER? HE'S DEAD! AS IN DEAD, 100 ROTTING CORPSE! 100 SOULESS GARBAGE! HE'S DEAD!"

Syaoran smirked. "I take it, that you'll join me in my little scheme, dear friend Eriol?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes as his glasses flashed in a freakily unnatural way. "Oh, hell yeah… Jason is about get a bonus credit for high school… it's called WHWYTT, short for 'What Happens when you Touch Tomoyo'…"

**-**

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

**-**

**Author's Note: **_Hehe, this is going to be one, fun story… just getting crazier than the last one…_

_OKAY I ADMIT! This story is NOT COMPLETELY original… the Characters Jill, Lera, Lee, Jason and Jay aren't just made up right now… they're actually characters from my story High School Life I and II and III… I'm ashamed to admit this but I am mixing the two together because I loved that story and I loved Jay and Jill! Lol! I had to bring them in! Sorry! But you can't sue me because they're still my character:laughs giddily: heh._

_9672 words. It was suppose to be twice this length since I'm trying to round up everything in one chapter but that'll be insanely long…_


	2. New Way of Revenge

**Author's Note: **_I find this a bit ridiculous… when I had 6 reviews, there were SEVEN people who had the story on their alert, with EIGHT-ONE hits… I guess these days people just read and don't review? 'cause that's a bit weird since if I didn't have all this hit and alert count thing I'd be disappointed and thought no one was reading it…_

_Now I have 15 reviews with 230 VIEWS. O.o Wow, that means 215 people out there are either just clicking on this story for no reasons what so ever or just trying to find something to report about it or just don't have hands to type. I'm amazed._

)**mystiekaye**( - Make the chapters SHORTER? Wow… this is the first time anyone's said that…

)**Denisse**( - Lol I'm glad you liked it… I'm sorry you got in trouble from your mom… :guilty smile:

)**XoXoMoon TribalXoXo**( - Of COURSE! SS and ET will always end up together! Unless it's SM… lol but that's not happening in this story, so don't worry… :P

)**Sabby**( - HEY! You were with me since I started typing up I Dare You the first wow! YAY! Glad to have you back! Hopefully I Dare You 2 will satisfy you too:)

_**Big thank to everyone who REVIEWED!**_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Two**

_New Way of Revenge_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**This chapter is dedicated to Chi or Julia, for being such a great friend, listening to my annoying emotional rambles and just always being so incredibly understanding and nice and honest with me. It really is too bad your school has to start before mine… U.U But that's why I posted this before it did, didn't I?**

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

As the two girls flirted wildly with 'The Bacon' and 'The Gay', they're completely oblivious to the fact that their boyfriends are currently plotting against them.

"Oh Sakura, your plan is so working… and I think Jason likes me already! Oh, this is so exciting!" Tomoyo squealed to Sakura as they stood in the corner.

"Yeah, that's no problem. Get Jay and Jason's attention's the easy part; are you prepared for the hard part?"

"There's a hard part to this?"

Sakura slapped her forehead. "You're not too experienced with this 'cheating' stuff are you?"

"You make that sound like a bad thing!"

"It's not bad… but it makes you inexperienced. Anyways, your, real problem is getting pass Eriol. You do realize you two have been dating about two decades, and he's not going to take this easily… besides I know that you love Jason but you don't really want to actually breakup with Eriol forever, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then we've gotta be sneaky. So that you get what you want, and Eriol doesn't find out. Man, if only Jason couldn't speak Cantonese… then they wouldn't be able to communicate…"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be able to communicate with him either!" Tomoyo cried.

"Oh right… forgot… my bad!" Sakura laughed nervously scratching her head.

"And what did you mean that's _my_ problem? Is your problem any different?"

"Well yeah. For starters, I don't exactly need to pass ERIOL." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I have to get pass Syaoran, not let Jay be beaten to a bloody pulp by Syaoran, not let Syaoran be beaten to a bloody pulp by Jay and keep him far away from that girl Jill before she whacks him to death. Oh, and forgot one thing. You're also going to have a real bitch fight with Jill over Jason. She's heads over heels for him, and when I say bitch fight, I mean a real _bitch fight_."

Tomoyo gulped.

* * *

As an inspiration by Sakura, during Geography class, when they went to their seats alphabetically, Tomoyo decided to change her last name to be sitting behind Jason. 

"My name is Rilla Tomoyo."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "For some reason it sounds rather suspicious. First we have a girl, who happens to be your friend, and who calls herself, Rihzkey, and now I have a Rilla. Right. And both of you have different last names on my attendance sheet." Mrs. Liuri said disapprovingly. "Our student, Ms. Rihzkey's excuse was her parent's recent separation. Why are you going from Daidouji to Rilla, Tomoyo?"

"Um…" Tomoyo looked around nervously. "Okay, it's like this… I don't actually have parents ok… my adopted parents are named Daidouji… but just very recently, after much thinking, and research and all… I found out… that my real family's last name was Rilla… and so I decided it would be nobler of me to stay with my original last name… so… yeah… I'm Rilla Tomoyo."

"Uh-huh." Said Mrs. Liuri, unconvinced. "Certainly a lot of last-name-related things are happening lately."

Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Next."

"Lee Shaorun." (Four scowls were heard throughout the class)

"Correct. Next."

* * *

They learnt about the basic rules of this class, which Sakura had 'accidentally' not heard. 

The next class wasn't any better. It was history. "Oh Gosh, I don't know how am I going to survive this afternoon… the classes are only twenty minutes each for today and already, I'm dying! Imagine sitting in my seat for one damn hour!" Sakura complained.

But Eriol and Syaoran didn't hear. They were too engaged (No! Not that type of engage!) in their secret conversation of intense planning on ways to destroy 'Gay' and 'Bacon'."

"No, guns are more convenient! Less traces!"

"But metal sticks are more painful!"

"Yeah, and you see, we're just gonna go up to them and beat the crap out of them like that and they're not going to remember our face. Smart."

"Guns are too sissy."

"Sticks are gay."

"Fine, then we light them on fire."

"And shove a firework up their ass so when it explodes it'll look nicer."

"Okay, agreed."

"What are you two talking about?" Tomoyo asked, suspiciously, watching her boyfriend's glasses flashing in a way she has never seen.

"Uh…" Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Well? Where's the answer?" Sakura demanded tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Syaoran snapped. "You're the one cheating on me with two guy at once so I should be accuse you!"

"Don't you dare degrade me like that! I'm not cheating on you with two guys, it's only one!"

Syaoran glared at her.

"Umm… ha ha ha… I mean… I'm cheating on you with one guy… and that guy is… um… you! Ha-ha-ha-ha… isn't that funny?"

Syaoran continued to glare. "No."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, I tried being nice to you once but that's never happening again, you just let that chance slip by you without knowing it and boy are you going to regret that." Sakura humphed and stormed away to Jay.

Syaoran scowled at the sight. Eriol and Tomoyo winced guessing what Syaoran's thinking to do to Jay at this very moment.

"Now, my very dear Tomoyo, just what were you doing in gym class and since when, were you adopted?"

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "I only used that name to go sit at the spot… I'm not adopted…" As soon as the words came out Tomoyo covered her mouth. _Darn it!_ She screamed at herself. _You're really, really horrible at this, Tomoyo!_

"AH-HA! SO YOU ADMIT!" Eriol accused. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH JASON AREN'T YOU? OH TOMOYO, HOW COULD YOU?"

_C'mon Tomoyo! You have a brain! What would Sakura do at a time like this?_ Tomoyo held her head high. "Humph." She looked at him skeptically. "Who said anything about Jason? I changed seat there so I could sit with Sakura. What's the matter? You don't trust me enough? Are you so suspicious of me because you're guilty of yourself? How do I know you're not cheating on me with… with… with… um… what's her name?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"That girl who's always sitting in front of you! You know, that one who happens to be in all of our classes and in your squad for Phy Ed?"

"Um… who?"

"That one! The one with the short dark brown hair that's tied back in two pig tails by her neck?"

"OH! YOU MEAN THAT NERD WITH THE HUGE GLASSES!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Well, I suppose that's another way to describe her um… unique appearance."

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ME AND HER? I LIKE HER? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"I don't see what's so funny." Tomoyo declared with dignity. "You both have short hair and you both wear glass. Maybe you're cheating on me with her."

"Me? Together with May? HAH! Not likely!"

"Did someone say my name?"

Tomoyo spun around to see the girl behind her. "Yes we did, I was saying maybe you were the one my boyfriend was cheating on me with."

Eriol nearly had another heart attack and had to use every ounce of strength of control his laughter, which made he end up twitching madly on the ground.

"Don't mind him." Tomoyo whispered. "He reincarnated from an earthworm."

"Oh, that's quite all right." May said with a small smile. "Though I would have you know, cheating on someone is not very nice, and I hope you understand that it is something I will never do because it degrades me as a person. Although I do realize I'm not the most popular girl in school because some people think I'm a bit of a nerd, I still have my dignity. Yet what is the true meaning of nerds have they wondered? It simply means those who study hard and play less and wears glasses. But people who study hard have a future over those who do not, and categorizing people based on whether they have glasses or not is very unfair, because nerds can also wears contact lenses, does that not make them a nerd if they—"

"Oh my Gosh! I think my boyfriend's turning back into an earthworm! Gotta go take him to the hospital! Nice talking to you ner—May! Bye!" Tomoyo gave a fake smiling while holding back a yawn and dragged the twitching Eriol away at the speed of light.

20km away from May…

"Okay, you can laugh out loud now."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAAH! Whoo, I need to take a breath… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID, DID, AHA,AHAHAHAHA, DID, DID YOU SEE HER FACEHAHA? AHAHAHAHAHAH! SHE'S SO UGLY! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA THOSE GLASSES! OH MY GOSH! I NEVER KNEW HAHA THEY STILLHAHA MADE LENSES THAT THICK AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. Okay, so it's not possible Eriol would ever cheat on her with this girl. "Stop laughing people are staring, if you don't stop I'm going to tell everybody we're NOT going out simply for the sake of not embarrassing myself along with you. Can't you at least laugh standing up?"

Some random teacher and random student…

"So you see, to summarize everything in this dictionary and our text book, an earthworm is a blubbery, ugly, moving thing that's longer than it's wide, and it twitches on the ground constantly to loosen up soil." The teacher finished with a nod.

"Yup, I understand now. Much like that one over there!" The student exclaimed pointing at Eriol.

"Very good. Though that one is rather big and being very unproductive right now. That is a very bad earthworm. It should be fired." The teacher walked by and kicked Eriol's guts. "You! Work harder or no more fertilizer for you for dinner today!"

Second last class of the day…

It was chemistry.

As each student sat in their seat, meaning the seat they so desired because of certain boys, the teacher wrote her name across the black board in huge letters. A certain Mrs. Qwyjpnghr.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You know how to read this?" He whispered to Eriol.

"How the hell am I suppose to know if you don't?"

Syaoran shrugged. "You come from England, I thought this was some special English pronunciation…" He tapped Lera on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You know how to pronounce that?"

"Yes. You see, I mean I'm just so used to pronouncing 'Qwyjpnghr' words, you know, I mean it's my specialty."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Guess he's not like Lee after all…"

"Class I am your chemistry teacher for this year, and I wish to let you understand right now, right here, that this is my class, I am not funny, I am not easy going, and I will not tolerate inappropriate behaviors or feel sorry for you when you fail this class. I will warn you now that Chemistry in grade 12 is not an easy subject, especially with me teaching. But there _is_ one thing I will guarantee. I will be fair. And if you're planning to take courses in University or College related to Chemistry, you will be prepared with me as your teacher. Now, without further ado, I will be handing out a test to see how much you understand and have learnt in your previous years. This will count as a report card mark."

There was muttering heard throughout the class.

"What the hell is this? We're here to learn, why should this little piece of shit count as part of my report card?"

"This is so unfair! What if my teacher was bad last year?"

"This shouldn't count! No teacher has ever done this before!"

"What's wrong with her? She says she's fair but she's certainly not acting like it!"

"SILENCE." Mrs. Qwyjpnghr walked around and handed out the test that was 6 pages long, double sided, instruction font size 2, with 4 perfectly blank pages that by the looks of it were need for writing ultra long essays.

Syaoran scowled as he put his hand up.

"Yes, mister?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but how do you pronounce your name?"

She froze in mid-step and gave him an exasperate sigh. "Mr. Li, can you NOT _read_? IT SAYS THERE ON THE BOARD!" She bellowed, pointing her stubby little finger at the words written across the black board.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, it says uh Mrs. Qua-wee-je-pe-ne-ge-here."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, yes?"

"How DARE you insult my name!"

"But that's what it says!"

"Didn't your teacher teach you _anything_ in English?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a horrible student not knowing how to pronounce a 'qua-wee-je-pe-ne-ge-here' word!"

Mrs. Qwyjpnghr narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe the students they produce these days…" She muttered then turned to him. "It's Mrs. Lolly-a! Can you not tell?"

Syaoran nearly fell out of his seat. LOLLIA? THAT DAMN QWYJPNGHR IS PRONOUNCED LOLLIA! HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW! "Yes Miss, I'm so sorry I was so dumb and could not tell that 'qua-wee-je-pe-ne-ge-here' is 'lollia'." He said sarcastically in a monotone.

"Mr. Li you will not be getting a test today and therefore this mark will be a zero."

"WHAT?"

"And if you do not be quiet this moment you will be sent straight to the office."

Syaoran glowered. But said nothing. _BITCH! FUCKER! HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT'S LOLLIA? HOW THE HELL'S ANYBODY SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT'S LOLLIA? SHE'S PICKING ON ME I SWEAR! SHE'S PICKING ON ME!_ But he did not utter a word out loud.

After going to all the classes…

"Sakura! Hey, what's up my girl?" Meiling greeted at the door. "Hi to you too dear cousin. Whoa, you look like someone actually beat you in a karate match today!"

"Stupid clichés…" he muttered, then sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine, I'm fine…"

Sakura and Meiling ran upstairs to talk about their day, completely ignoring Syaoran's sulky mood. He sighed and locked himself in his room hoping today was all just a long, bad dream.

Sakura and Meiling…

"So _that's_ what he's so mad about!"

"Yeah, but you haven't seen them—especially Jay—they're drop-dead gorgeous! I'm not joking, if you don't faint when you see them, I'll pay you fifty dollars."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "You get all your money from Syaoran, so that's like asking Syaoran to pay me fifty dollars. And we share the same bank account anyways. No thanks."

Sakura laughed. "Good point. But I'm not joking, you're coming to school tomorrow right? I'll show you who they are—wait, no I don't need to, you'll know them at first sight… they're hard to miss, honestly… especially Jay… with his blonde hair he stands out like one big sunshine…"

"That's gross. Suns are yellow."

Sakura glared at her. "You know what I mean! You don't see many blondies here, plus, his hair is _natural_! That's like, rare these days! Most people are mixed blood and only have dirty blonde or something… and especially in China where all the people have plain nasty black hair—" (A/N: HEY! I HAVE BLACK HAIR! WATCH YOURSELF!)

Meiling slapped her across the face. "Excuse me?"

Sakura sweat dropped rubbing her cheek. "Eh, you know I didn't mean that…" She laughed nervously. "But let me continue, anyways, he stands out so much, and even so, with every single girl in love with him as well, he still pays attention to me! Can you believe if it wasn't for Syaoran we almost kissed!"

Meiling cleared her throat. "Uh… in case you've forgotten, Syaoran's your _boyfriend_?"

"Still! That's not the point! We almost kissed! _Kissed!_ I wanted to kiss him so bad…" Sakura whined.

Meiling shook her head wondering why she was even speaking to this heartless dimwit.

Dinner…

"Meiling, you go have dinner with mother and sisters, Sakura and I are having ours in the other living room… we have some things to talk out between us."

"Fine, go right ahead, leave me with your annoying sisters. I'm not offended at all, see if I care. I'll just beat the crap out of you later for bring this bad luck onto me and break your arms and legs in half and poke your eyes and kick you between the legs and burn your hair off. No pressure." Meiling smiled sweetly.

Syaoran sweat dropped. "What a great cousin you are, Meiling…" He grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon, let's go."

They arrived at the other dining room, which was twice the size of normal one, with glass tables and diamond chandeliers. Sakura swallowed. She's rich but not _this_ rich. Servants came by and set foods on the table. "Uh, so yeah, let's eat…" Sakura commented nervously.

Syaoran stared straight at her. "I have things to discuss with you."

"So discuss." Sakura said picking up her chopsticks.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! So talk."

"Look at me."

Sakura looked at him, then went back to her food.

Syaoran glared at her. "Look at me, and _keep_ looking at me and don't turn away until I'm done talking."

Sakura looked at him. Finally giving him her undivided attention.

"Sakura I want you to stop talking to Jay and Jason."

"Why?"

"Because you're flirting with them like mad! You're trying to seduce them! You're in love with them! You're gawking over them like those typical dimwitted girls back in Japan, remember?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not flirting, seducing, in love with, gawking over Jason! I'm only flirting, seducing, in love with, gawking over Jay!"

Syaoran took a deep breath and wondered why he was even speaking to her. "Okay, no more circles, I'll get straight to the point. I'm jealous. I love you more than anything in the world, and I finally convinced you to be my girlfriend. I was happy. But now, after all my love, all my hard work, it's going down the drain. You see one cute guy and immediate you forget all of our history together. I don't like this. I want you to love me the way I love you. I don't like seeing you with another guy. And I want you to live up to your promise of 'someday, you will love me'."

"Aww…" Sakura smiled through her glistening eyes. "That's so sweet Syaoran… you've never told me anything like this before you know…"

"Well, it's how I've always felt…"

Sakura blushed and looked down at her plate. "And I love you too Syaoran… and you know it… I told you, my darling… I will _always_ love you…"

"Really Sakura?" Syaoran asked with hope.

"Of course darling… of course… I really do love you so much…"

Syaoran smiled, as he leaned in to kiss Sakura on the lips.

Sakura blushed and poked at her food. "I just love Jay more!" And she sighed dreamily.

Syaoran's face fell straight into his mashed potatoes and gravy.

Sakura blinked. "Hey Syaoran, you all right?"

* * *

_So Sakura thinks she's the only one who can do this, huh? If my love isn't enough for her then I'll fight fire with fire…_ Syaoran thought venomously, although he was truly only jealous. He turned around to the girl name Jill behind him and smiled at her. "So, what do you think of Mrs. V?" 

Jill's eyes got really wide. "You! It's _you!_ I mean you're _Li Syaoran_! I mean, you're the one that caused all that confusion!"

Syaoran raised any eyebrow. "What confusion?"

"When I first met Sakura, we got confused with you and Lee Shaorun! (Syaoran scowled) I mean you're like also her boyfriend, and she's like stupid enough to like Jay and you like her, that means you must like Jay, and like oh my Gosh! I like, _hate_ Jay and you're like, _like_ Jay, so that just doesn't match! I mean mathematically speaking if in order for us to speak there has to be positive one, and you're x and I'm y, and I'm positive one, and you're like negative one, then together that's zero! That's not positive one! We can't talk! Exactly! But against all odds, why are you talking to me? I mean it just DOESN'T make ANY SENSE! Like the negatives and positives, but together, we cancel each other out! Like—"

But Syaoran already turned back around with a pale face. _Okay, she won't do… too scary._ He prepared a fresh smile and tapped the girl in front of him on the shoulder.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm Li Syaoran." He said with a smile, sticking out his hand.

The girl smiled back sweetly. (_Well, this one's a bit more normal…_ Syaoran thought to himself. _Okay, she'll be my target_.) "Hey to you too. I'm Lera Khan." She giggled. "Oh right, I remember you now… you caused quite a scene yesterday with your friends…" She covered her mouth while trying to control her laughter. She really was quite cute.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head while a slight blush crept onto his cheek. "Well, yeah, you know, I mean I get a bit hyped up sometimes… can you forgive me?"

She looked at him pouty-ly. "Am I that important to you?"

"You never know." He replied.

She giggled that adorable giggle of hers again. "You are so sweet…" (Syaoran smiled triumphantly) "Just like Lee Shaorun…" (Syaoran's smile fell.) "No wonder you two have such similar names, your personalities are so much alike too!" (_That it._ Syaoran thought to himself. _I take everything I said back. Her smile is nasty and her giggle is… girly. Yeah. Girly. So there._) "I think we'll be great friends if you're as nice as Lee."

Syaoran leaned in close to her. He could see the faint blush on her face, but she didn't back away. "What if I don't just want to be friends?"

Her eyes were wide and beautiful, her face lit up like a Christmas light but she smiled shyly. "Then we can be close friends…" She muttered.

"What if I want to be more than that?" Syaoran asked, leaning even closer.

"T-Then… then, then b-best friends?" She swallowed.

"Even more…"

"Maybe…" She looked down. "If you're just like Lee, then why not."

Syaoran's face went completely into a look of irritation as his eyes twitched. _Okay, that like TOTALLY ruined the moment._

"What's the matter?" Lera asked.

Syaoran shook his head, leaning back. "Nothing, nothing…"

* * *

"That's not fair!" Sakura whined. 

"What?" Meiling snapped. "You think you're the only who can do this? Now Syaoran's flirting with another person and you don't like it, so how do you think he felt when you were flirting with Jay, whoever that is."

"Yeah, I know, but still! It gives him no right—" She suddenly froze.

"Sakura?" Meiling snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. She turned towards the door, and all of a sudden, her hands dropped, and she was sucked into a trance just like Sakura. "Oh, my _God_…"

"Uh-huh…" Sakura muttered breathlessly while still focusing only on Jay. "You see what I mean? H-He's, he's hot, eh?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Without waiting for Sakura, Meiling rushed forward. Throwing her hair behind her shoulders she winked her crimson eyes seductively. With her voluptuous body and sexy face, Meiling could set any guy's heart on fire. "Hey _you_! What your name good-lookin'?"

The guy looked at her up and down. And suddenly, he forgot about all the other girls he has ever loved in the past. "Hiya back sexy. I'm Lee Shaorun, you?"

Meiling blinked. "Oh really? I thought your name was Jay Ranson…"

His face immediately fell. "Why is it that all the girls are interested in Jay?"

"Oh no baby, don't get me wrong! I just had a friend who talked about his sexiness non-stop yesterday, and seeing you, this hell of a body in front of me I assumed you were this Jay person." She touched his face gently.

His smile came back on. "Oh, all forgiven darling girl, but if you were wondering, that's Jay over there." He pointed at the blondie who was now walking towards Sakura.

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "That's Jay?" She asked.

"One and only." Lee stared at him dreamily, hoping one day he will become him and have the whole school at his feet. (A/N: Remember he's the wannabe poser :P)

"And she told me he's hot…"

"You don't think he is?"

"When she nearly fainted at the sight of him… I thought she was referring to you."

"Why baby, then I'll be your Jay."

Meiling's lips curled into a slow smile. "I think that's a very wise plan…"

* * *

In the distance, Lera gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She jumped out of her seat towards Meiling and her precious Lee. 

Behind her, Syaoran gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He jumped out of his seat towards Lee and his precious Meiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They both accused at the same time.

Lee looked at Lera with a surprised face. "Oh, hey Lera."

Meiling looked at Syaoran and scowled. "You're _always_ getting in my way!"

Lera dragged Lee to one corner of the room as Syaoran dragged Meiling to another. "What are you doing?" He accused with wide eyes.

She ignored his question. "Oh by the way, I believe you over Sakura now. You were right to say Jay's just one nasty piece of gross crap. I totally agree with you, I really don't know what Sakura sees in him."

"THANK YOU!" Syaoran's face turned into a huge smile. "Now I know why we're cousins! God Meiling I love you! Seriously! Knowing I have one supporter out there makes me feel so much better!"

"One supporter? What happened to Eriol?"

Syaoran sighed. "With supporters like Eriol, who needs Jay?"

Meiling giggled then punched him on the shoulder. "Well I just happen to hear from Eriol that you couldn't beat that Jay into a bloody pulp yesterday."

"We need a codename. Let's call him, Pillow."

"What the fuck…"

"Just go along with it. Anyway, normally I'd be ashamed but you _are_ my cousin so I'll admit with a straight face that yes, he was able to dodge every single one of my blows. But I betcha I could probably dodge every one of his blows too—" A foot came across his face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Quickly he leaned back as the foot swooshed by his nose. "What the hell was that?"

"Okay, I believe you." Meiling said casually. "I believe that you could probably dodge his blows." She bit her nails thoughtfully. "Even though Pillow—I _really_ hate that name—is as good as you, but by what Sakura says and everyone else, he's a lady's man… I'm as good as you in fighting especially since I just got my black belt yesterday, I think I can beat him up for you…"

He was suspicious. "What makes you say that?"

She winked as she began walking towards Jay. "Remember this rules my lovely sweetheart: Guys can't hit girls." And she was skipping towards Jay.

Jay on the other hand was oblivious to the fact he's about to be bleeding to death soon. He was still chatting happily when a firm hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and when he saw Meiling, he was actually stunned just for a second by her beauty and fieriness. He's seen many beauties but only few were like her. "Hey babe. You in my class? I don't know how I could've missed someone like you."

"I don't know either." Meiling smiled sweetly. "I wasn't here yesterday." She added.

"That explains everything." He winked.

She laughed cutely, then her face turned cold. "You disgust me, Jay."

His laughter died and he was stunned. "W-What?"

She gave him no verbal answer. She drew back her fist and punched him across the face.

Jay was a master fighter; he could view the sequence in slow motion. Automatically as he was trained to, his arms came up to block the punch, but suddenly he saw her face… _her_ face… a _her!_ He couldn't harm and disappoint a girl no matter what happened to him! As quickly as possible so that her punch would be successfully delivered, he drew his hands back behind him as the fist contacted his cheek. The blow was a lot harder than he expected as he found himself on the ground, coughing up blood.

He wiped at his lips in surprise. _Man, this girl certainly is strong…_ he thought. "JAY!" Sakura cried glaring at Meiling.

Jay got up on his feet and looked at her with nothing but a curious expression. Obviously everything always went his way throughout his life. "What was that?" He asked softly.

"You could've blocked me." Meiling said lazily, without interest. "But just as I expected, you follow the 'guys can't hit girls' rules a bit too well…" Her lips curled. "And I'm going to use that to my advantage." She turned around.

"MEILING!" Sakura cried angrily. "How could you do this to the poor guy? How could you!" She ran forward and aimed her foot at Meiling's head.

Meiling didn't even turn around. She simply raised her arm and Sakura's foot was blocked off just like that. "Darling," she said. "I can fight as well as Syaoran does, and frankly, I don't approve of you cheating on him… at least not with this gross thing."

Sakura growled menacingly. "I gotta take more fighting classes!"

* * *

"Wow, you rule Meiling." What the first thing Meiling heard as she walked back to Syaoran. 

She smirked. "I told you he couldn't hit girls…"

"God, this is _great_! Since you don't like him either, and I hate him, every time he pisses me off you can beat him up for me!"

"Basically, ye—"

"Meiling!"

She turned around to see Lee Shaorun—not Li Syaoran—with a frown.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, leaning on the wall to show off her curves.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you hit Jay?"

She blinked. "What do you mean? I don't like him, that's why…"

"Well I happen to like him a lot… he's like my best friend! I can't believe you would do that! I thought you were just a nice little girl…" He shook his head sadly and walked away.

"LEE! NO LEE! WAIT!" Meiling couldn't believe what she just heard. She turned to Syaoran. "This is all your fault! Why did you make me hit Jay?"

"Wha—"

"I'm doing you no more favours! I'm never laying a finger on Jay again!"

"What's up with the sudden change of plans?"

"Can't you tell? Lee doesn't approve of it!"

"Um… I don't approve of it?"

"NOT LI! _LEE_!"

Syaoran scowled. "I HATE that name! Too much confusion, we need a nickname for him as well."

Meiling nodded vigorously. "Yeah, how about Baby Pie."

Syaoran gagged. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"WHAT!" She sighed dreamily. "Can't you see I'm in love with him? He's _sooooo_ hot!"

"Oh God. Meiling I know I rejected you and sadly I know he looks almost identical to me but you can't like me this much! Are you kidding me? I mean sure I'm real handsome and I know you'd take a copy of me any day when you can't get the real thing—OUCH! OW! OOUUUUUUUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TRIPLE KICK FOR?"

"For being such an egomaniac! Gosh I was over you since I was 8! Live in the present will ya? Why the hell would I still like someone like you? And who the fuck said you looked like him? She must be blind! If he did I wouldn't like him!"

"Oh gee that's great, thank for making me feel better here."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better but your self-confidence disgusts me! I mean if Lee Shaorun (Li Syaoran pounded the table and growled) said that, I mean he has a reason, but you don't!" With that she walked away.

"Oh well that's just great…. UGH THAT SONOFABITCH BABY PIE! HOW DARE HE TEMPT MY COUSIN?"

* * *

"Worked perfectly." Lee reported to Jay proudly. "I don't think you'll be hearing anymore trouble from her… or if you do…" he frowned. "That means I can't speak with her anymore because I made it clear I liked you more than her… aw man! And she's a cute thing too!" 

"LEE!" Lera accused.

"What! She is!"

"Ah don't worry," Jay affirmed with Sakura tenderly caressing his wounds from Meiling. "She's crazy over you (Lera glared), she'll stop beating me up for you darling."

"Good, 'cause I me—" Lee found himself sprawling across the ground and his skull nearly cracked. He actually saw stars. "How pretty…" he muttered dreamily. "Wow… that one's pink! Such an exquisite colour…"

Behind him stood Li Syaoran with a dangerous look on his face. "Don't you ever, _ever_, _EVER_, speak with my cousin again, you got it?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Jay exclaimed. "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BEAT ME UP YOU GO AND BEAT HIM UP? THAT'S SO LOW!"

"WHY DOES THE WORLD REVOLVE AROUND YOU?"

"BECAUSE IT JUST DOES!"

"I BEAT HIM UP 'CAUSE HE'S GETTING INVOVLED WITH MY COUSIN!"

Jay gagged. "Pardon me? Your _cousin_? Lera's your _cousin?_"

"Who's the hell's talking about Lera? No offence to you of course, Lera. I'm talking about Meiling!"

Jay gagged harder. "Pardon me? Your _cousin_? Meiling's your _cousin_?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Man, she must be a adopted…"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"She's too hot to be related to you!"

"Oh, now I know why _we_'re not related! Whew, everything explains itself…"

"Excuse me?" Jay threatened darkly as he took a step towards Syaoran.

"OW! JAY! FUCK YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY FACE!"

"Oh sorry Lee didn't realize you're still on the ground."

"I can't really get up you know…" He muttered with swollen lips and face and eyes.

Jay took a step back and stepped towards Syaoran from another direction. "Excuse me?" He threatened darkly again.

"OWWW! SHIT! JAY YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY HAND!"

"Oh, sorry man…" He stepped back and took another way. "Excuse me?" He threatened darkly yet again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK ASS SHIT! JAY YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY OTHER HAND NOW!"

"WELL TO HELL WITH YOU! I'M NOT GONNA THREATEN THIS GUY FOUR TIMES WITH THE SAME SENTENCE! THREE IS THE MAGIC NUMBER! I CAN'T GO OVER THREE!"

Syaoran just stared at him with the expression of a disappointed scientist when his 0.000000000000000000000000001 percent chance succeeding experiment just failed. "We're going no where right now…"

"Yeah I agree…" Jason said stepping in. "But sadly Syaoran I can't say I agree with you for beating up Lee just because he's interested in your cousin, so I'll have to take Jay's side this time—verbally speaking that is, I'm not taking his side if you guys get in a fight."

"AH-HA!" Jay exclaimed. "There in your face Mr. Desperate two against one!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? STOP CALLING ME MR. DESPERATE YOU YELLOW ASSHOLE!"

"IT'S BLONDE!"

"WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!" Jason cried. "Listen Syaoran, just this once, leave it alone, you clearly aren't fighting a fair war, there's no way you can win against two people…"

"Oh, so I take it just because I'm a woman my opinions don't count?"

They turned around.

"Sakura…" Jay gasped in disbelief.

"Damn right I can't believe _I'm_ getting left out of an argument."

"Y-You think Syaoran _should_ be beating up Shaorun?"

"_I'm_ Syaoran! HE'S BABY PIE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!"

They gave him a weird look then ignored him. "Well do you Sakura?"

"Uh, _HELL YEAH_! No offence to you, Lee—"

"IT'S _BABY PIE_!"

"—but I honestly don't give a fuck about you and frankly I think Meiling deserves someone better than you so yes, I say you deserved those five punches and three kicks across the face and nine knees in the stomach! And truthfully, I think you deserve this too!" She walked up to the figure on the ground, and kicked him right in between the legs.

"GOD-DAMMIT JAY! YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY NUT NOW! Oh God, that hurts…"

"So what? You're taking his side?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sakura said walking over to Syaoran.

(As they're finally standing together for the first time school started, the class finally realizes what a perfect couple they are. I mean after all, if they weren't, why would there be so many fanfics related to them?)

"Great, and I suppose we're _so_ getting somewhere with 2 on 2?" Jay asked sarcastically.

Syaoran's face turned dark. "I wanted to save this for emergency only, but I guess now is enough of an emergency." A shadow came across his face.

He took a deep breath.

Jay gasped.

Jason was wide-eyed.

Sakura took a step away from him.

"I tried not to… but now, I can no longer hold it in."

"No… Syaoran, no…" Jason pleaded.

Syaoran didn't listen.

He closed his eyes.

Breathed in and out a couple of times.

Finally, opened his mouth.

And…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

we're almost getting there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**ERIOL!"**_

Eriol scrambled to him immediately and saluted to Syaoran. "You, Gay, Bacon, Baby Pie and I need to talk. Outside, _now_."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Why not. You can't hurt me anyways."

Syaoran growled. "Shut up and get going." He said storming out of the room with Eriol trailing behind.

Jay and Jason followed them out of the room and the class was silent for a bit.

"Uh, someone help me up please?" Lee mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked him between the legs again. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

* * *

"Okay, this is how it goes." Syaoran began with three figures around him and one on the floor. "We're going to play a little, _game_ called dare. Since Jay and my fighting skills are equal, and Eriol and Jason's are equal, and Baby Pie… well, screw him he's not important enough—" 

"HEY!"

"—to count so let's try something different. We're going to play a game of dare. And you can't tell anyone about this. Basically for everyday of the week, starting next Monday, one person will be doing one dare per class. The other four people who aren't doing dares will be writing up two dares so that's eight dares in total, perfect for our eight periods per day schedule. Now you can't do the dare lamely, but you have to actually believe the dare you're doing to be true, and make a big deal out of it and make sure everybody sees and knows. Now everyday the dare doing person will have to randomly pick a card out of the eight before each class, but to make it a bit easier for the dare-doing person, we will each pick a colour right now, and that will be the colour of our cards, so at least the dare-doing person knows who wrote the dare for them. I pick green."

"I take navy blue." Eriol said.

Jason and Jay looked at each other. "We don't really get a say in this, do we."

"Of course you do!" Syaoran said warmly opening his arms as if welcoming his brothers. Them immediately his face turned blank and his arms fell. "But that's just an act. Truthfully, no."

"Great."

"What, are y'all _pussies_ or something?"

"HEY! I AM _SO_ IN!"

"I'll take brown. Since it's my hair colour, I guess." Jason stated without enthusiasm.

Lee looked at him. "That's a gross colour."

"It's just a friggin' _colour_! Only _girls_ care about stuff like that!"

"HEY! I CARE!" Lee defended angrily.

"So, the moral of the story is…Jay gestured with his hands for someone to continue the obvious after him.

Lee grumbled.

It was Jay's turn next. He thought for a bit. "Smart choice of colour Jas (Jason growled) so I'll take blonde."

"THERE IS NO _B-LON-DE_ YOU ASSHOLE! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND _B-LON-DE_ CARDS!" Syaoran snarled.

"It's _blonde_ not _b-lon-de_!" Jay growled, mocking Syaoran.

"Who cares! THE POINT IS, HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO GET _B-LON-DE_ CARDS!"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. Blonde's just such a nice colour you know… I mean I want something to be reminded of me and blonde cards will instantly relate to me because of my sexy hair and—"

"I'm getting you yellow cards. Next, Baby Pie!"

Lee looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know… I mean, I personally like the colour Black, but then Lera's favourite colour is pink… but she also like baby blue… so I don't know… I mean I want something related to her to show how good of friends we are, but I mean, between pink and baby blue, it's such a hard choice you know…"

Syaoran groaned into his hands. _I really am stuck with losers…_ He thought miserably.

"I mean pink is so gentle and soft, and such a nice colour really, but the calmness of baby blue you know…"

"JUST PICK A FUCKING COLOUR!"

Lee thought about it a bit more. "I think I'll go with pink… I mean, that colour is just so irresistible…"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Why am I friends with him again?"

"Beats me…" Syaoran muttered. Then they looked at each other. "Wait a minute…"

"Did we—" Jay started.

"—just—" Syaoran continued.

"—a, agr—ag—"

"—gre, gree, agree on s—some—"

They looked at each other again, and said together, "NAAAAAH!" And shook their heads trying to clear that horrible, _horrible_ memory.

"Okay, to make sure everybody gets the rules, tomorrow we'll have to have a practice day. Remember, tomorrow you're allowed to make objections to dares that's too easy or too hard so that starting next week, I want there to be _no_ mistakes and the dares _will_ be done. Now, since we need somebody to be doing the dares tomorrow to show everybody how it's done… do I have a volunteer?"

Silence.

"Ah! _Jay_! Thank you!"

"WHAT?"

"So brave of you to stand out and be a leader now!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"But I see it in your eyes! Those lights shining! You want to go tomorrow don't you?"

"NO I—"

"THANK YOU JAY! Okay, it's settled—"

"BUT I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!"

"—then, tomorrow, everybody write up two appropriate dares and Jay will be doing them. And if you find the dare inappropriate, you can say 'I object!' and if more than half says it, then that type of dare will not be allowed on Monday. We're meeting in front of the Drama room tomorrow morning. Here comes Mrs. Vinetian, goodbye, my _buddies_ (evil cackle) and oh, you can't tell anyone about this dare thing."

The Next day in front of Drama Room…

"So Jay, my buddy, how are you feeling today?" Syaoran asked warmly.

"Actually I'm feeling quite misera—"

"_Wonderful_ to know. Let's get started shall we?"

"You don't really care do you."

"Uh, no."

"Figures. And I thought I made it clear I wanted blonde? Why does my cards look like pee-coloured?"

Syaoran smiled innocently. "What does that say about your hair colour, then?"

Jay glowered dangerously.

Each of the four guys took two cards out of their pockets and Syaoran was ready to puke seeing Lee's bright pink cards with little baby blue _bunnies_ on the right hand corner.

Syaoran shuffled the cards. "And to make it fair…" He passed it to Jason who shuffled them, who then passed it to Eriol, who shuffled them, who didn't give a damn about Lee and handed them to Jay.

"HEY!" Lee cried. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Never mind…" he muttered.

"Now, Jay, my _dear_, pick a card… pick a _good_ card…" Eriol said, cackling evilly.

"Hm, I think I'll take Lee's." ("IT'S BABY PIE!") He pulled one out and read it out loud. "Let's see… it says: Say 'hi' to the teacher."

"I OBJECT!" Syaoran and Eriol cried immediately.

"FUCK ASS LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU WANT TO SUCK UP TO THAT YELLOW ASSHOLE ("IT'S BLONDE!") OVER THERE DON'T MAKE IT SO FUCKING OBVIOUS! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING DARE WAS _THAT_? I OBJECT AND IF YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME BE PREPARED TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN A WHEEL CHAIR!"

"Hey, I don't object." Jay said with a shrug.

"Sorry, man, but this really _is_ kind of a lame dare… I have to object too." Jason said apologetically.

Everybody looked at Lee. "I don—" He saw Syaoran's death glares and a flash of the knife in his pocket. "Er, I object my own card too I guess…" he mumbled.

"Aw man!" Jay whined. "I wanted to do that dare!"

"SHUT UP!" All three of them shouted. "Next!"

"I think I'll take another Lee's." He said as he took the other pink with blue _bunnies_ card. "Let's see… it says: Wave to the teacher."

Three pair of eyes stared at Lee lamely. "Are you lame, or stupid, or a moron or just mentally retarded?"

"_WHAT_!"

"WHAT? YOU DARE ASK ME THAT QUESTION? YOU LAME-O! Do I even have to _say_ 'I object' out loud?"

Jason and Eriol agreed.

"Aww man!" Jay sighed. "Fine, I'll take a Syaoran card this time… He took a green card. "It says: Take a hammer, bash it over your head then tell the whole class to stab a pencil in you then ask the teacher to bash a hole puncher in your face then take two random people's fingers and stick it in your eyes then make the teacher bite your balls off. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! I SO OBJECT!"

"UH HELL YEAH!" Lee cried, taking Jay's side immediately.

"Gosh, you're one VIOLENT DUDE! I HARDLY EVER SCREAM BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Jason cried, going hysterical.

"_WHAT!_" Syaoran looked around, so confused. "I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T 'CAUSE I AM NOT DOING THAT! YOU WANT ME TO DIE—"

"That was the whole point…" Syaoran muttered.

"—OR SOMETHING? 'CAUSE IF YOU DO YOU CAN JUST TELL IT TO MY FACE YOU KNOW!"

"Hello Jay." Syaoran said with a smile.

"What…?"

"I want you to die."

Jay groaned into his hands. "NOT LITERALLY! I'm taking Eriol's card next…" Eriol cackled and Jay raised an eyebrow but took it. "Let's see… it says: Go stand in front of the class and pee on yourself then take off all your cloth and do the chicken dance while singing Mary Had a Little Lamb in 50 Cent's voice while sitting on the teacher's shoulder and make sure you have drool hanging out of your mouth and after you're done scream that you love to pee." Jay stared at Eriol with his eyes popping out. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING ASS SHIT IS THIS? IF YOU WANT TO EMBARRASS YOU CAN JUST SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU KNOW!"

Eriol smiled at Jay. "Hello Jay."

"NOT LITERALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Hey that is SO an object!" Lee cried.

"Oh God, what is happening to this world?" Jason screamed to the sky.

"YEAH, SO THAT'S LIKE AN OBVIOUS OBJECT!"

"Dammit…" Eriol muttered.

"I think I'll stick with Syaoran's…" Jay muttered.

"Hey! What's wrong with mine?" Jason cried.

"You're my best friend! Please! It's not cool to look at what you've wrote to me first."

Jason shook his head with a confused look. "W…What…?"

"Nothing, you're not cool enough to know." Jay sighed taking another green card. "All right, this one says: Take a pair of scissors and cut of your dick and light that on fire then shove it up your ass and while you're waiting for it to explode run to the chemistry room and drink the most poisonous and explosive chemical you can find and pour it all over your eyes then break the windows and cut off your legs and one arm with the glass then throw yourself out the window and make sure to explode half way." Jay looked at Syaoran in disbelief. "What kind of a _sick _person ARE you?"

"One that's less than you."

"_I_ don't even write stuff like _that_!" Then quickly added, "Not that I ever write anything sick…"

"Hm." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Needless to say, this one is…"

"Accept?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"Uh, let's try, OBJECT!"

"Aw, dang…"

Jay shook his head in fright seeing there was another Eriol's card waiting for him. "Oh, Lord! HAVE MERCY!" And he picked up the navy blue card. "It says MOTHER FUCKER YOU SICK BASTARD! I DON'T EVEN WANNA READ THIS ONE OUT LOUD!" Jay turned towards Eriol, near tears. "WHAT KIND OF A DERANGED PERSON _ARE_ YOU? AND WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND PEEING!"

A camera snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Syaoran smirked triumphantly. "I got a crying Baby Jay on camera…" Syaoran cooed.

"BASTARD GIVE ME THAT!"

"HEY GET OFF ME! HEY I SAID GET OFF! ASSHOLE! HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"THEN GIVE IT TO ME! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BLACKMAIL ME!"

"I SAID STOP TOUCHING ME THERE YOU DIRTY PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU ANYWHERE! STOP PUTTING THE CAMERA NEAR SUCH GROSS AREAS THEN! Not that you have any…"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Hey, uh, are you two gay?"

They turned around to see 25424647534 people starring at them with a bewildered expression. Then they looked at each other and… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU YELLOW ASSHOLE!"

"MR. DESPERATE!" And they immediately jumped apart with the camera still in Syaoran's hands.

"Aww!" A girl cooed. "They even got pet names for each other!"

"WHAT KIND OF A PET NAME IS MR.DESPERATE/YELLOW ASSHOLE!" They screamed together.

"Aww! They're in the stage of denial… That's exactly what happened before Brittany and I dated! Right baby?" She said in a sexy tone holding the girl next to her tight against her body.

"You know it you little sex magnet." The girl said with a seductive wink. "I missed you, hon…"

"Me too, baby." And suddenly they were in a tight lip lock feeling up each other.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Syaoran said, turning away green in the face.

"Uh-huh." Jay chocked falling to the ground. "So am I."

Then they looked at each other. "Wait a minute…"

"Did we—" Jay started.

"—just—" Syaoran continued.

"—a, agr—ag—"

"—gre, gree, agree on s—some—"

They looked at each other again, and said together, "NAAAAAH!" And shook their heads trying to clear that horrible, _horrible_ memory.

"Let's go somewhere else…" Syaoran muttered holding his stomach.

"Right behind you…" The other four guys said, each doing their best not to puke all over the floor.

At another place without the two girls…

"Okay, let's look at Jason's cards now…" Jay said taking the brown card.

"EW! Gross!" Lee squealed. "Don't touch that nasty colour! You'll get Cooties!"

Everybody ignored him. "Let's see… it says: find the ugliest girl in class and ask her out."

Jason burst out laughing.

"Uh… what's so funny?" Everyone else asked as Jay turned beet red in the face. "I DO NOT NEED TO BE REMINDED OF _THAT_ TIME! TOO MUCH MEMORIES!"

"OBJECT!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO INSIDE JOKES! IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE ALL GET!"

"YEAH I AGREE!" Lee cried.

"EW! DON'T AGREE AFTER ME! THAT'S GROSS!"

"I OBJECT TOO!" Eriol and Jay cried together.

"Aww man…" Jason sighed. "Well I guess the next card's not gonna work neither, huh…"

"Finally, someone with brains around here…"

"Well so much for today…" Syaoran grumbled. "Next Monday, there will be no mistakes, okay? So let's get this clear now. No inside joke dares, no sissy dares."

"And no body-harming dares nor ultra-embarrassing dares." Jason added.

Syaoran growled. "Fine… fine… Now, more importantly let's pick the order. Who's going first on Monday?"

"I'm not going."

"Don't look at me."

"Uh, hell no not me."

"You think I'm going? You's crazy in the head!"

"Don't even _think_ about it."

Syaoran looked around at the shaking heads. "Well, it's settled then. Lee's going first."

"WHAT?"

"Next. Who's going on Tuesday?"

"EXCUSE ME I DID N—"

Jay kicked him between the legs and Lee went down to the ground, groaning. "Oh God Jay… you're awful…"

"I'm not going."

"Don't look at me."

"Uh, hell no not me."

"You think I'm going? You's crazy in the head!"

Syaoran looked around. "It's settled then. Either Eriol or Jason's going since you two's fighting skills are the same."

"Hey!" Eriol protested. "You and Jay's fighting skills are the same too!"

"Yeah, but if we team up—"

"Not that we ever will." Jay added.

"—We can kick both your ass to Korea!"

"Make that back to Canada."

Eriol sighed in defeat. "All right. Let's do this the old fashioned way. Me and you. Flip a coin. I take tails. What are you taking?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's see… so should I take heads, or _heads?_ Wow, tough decision there you know!" He said sarcastically. "I think I'll take heads!"

"All right." Jay took out a coin. And flipped it.

It landed on his hand and Jay slapped it on the back of his other hand.

Slowly, he removed the hand on top.

(A/N: I actually DID flip a coin for this so don't blame me if up don't like the order!)

"Heads."

"AH-HA!" Both Eriol and Jason exclaimed.

"What the…"

"YOU TOOK HEADS AND IT'S HEADS SO YOU GO!" Eriol cried.

"NO I TOOK HEADS AND I WON SO YOU GO!" Jason retorted.

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_**YOU!"**_

"_**YOU!"**_

"_**YOU!"**_

"_**YOU!"**_

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP! HOW OLD ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"Two and half." Jason said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be surprised…" Syaoran coughed.

"Okay, let's get something straight here. Let's go again, this time, whatever it lands, the person who gets it right gets to choose who goes, okay?"

"Fine."

"Let's go." Jay threw the coin into the air again.

Slowly, they looked at the coin.

"HEADS!"

Eriol glared at Jason scathingly. "All right, who do you wish to go first?"

"You see, I'm going to choose myself." Jason said sarcastically.

"YES YES YES! OKAY I'M FINE WITH THAT! GREAT THANKS MAN PERFECTLY FINE SO JASON'S GOING ON TUESDAY MOVING ON!"

"I WANT BEING SARCASTIC YOU MORON!"

"AND I WASN'T!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"TOO BAD SO SAD GO LICK YOUR FACE!"

"Uh… why would I do that? THE POINT IS I TAKE IT BACK! YOU'RE GOING TUESDAY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" Jay growled at them. "Sorry Eriol but that's just not fair. You're going on Tuesday. Jason _was _being sarcastic."

"BU—"

Jay held up his fist. "You want a taste of this?"

"As much as you want a taste of this." Syaoran said holding up his own fist.

"Let's just get moving. Syaoran. Me and you, same. Flip a coin. Whoever gets it gets to decide. I'll take heads. You?"

"Oh wow! What choices! I mean, tails, or tails! Wow! So hard to decide you know!"

"Shut up." Jay said flipping the coin.

It landed on the ground and everyone gathered to get a closer look.

"It's…"

"Tails!"

Syaoran smirked. "You're going Thursday buddy. I'm not even going to _try_ to be sarcastic."

Jay smirked back. "I ain't scared."

"We'll see." Syaoran pocked the coin.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Jay cried.

"Your fault for throwing around a 367500 dollars worth coin! Obviously I'm going to take it! Too tempting! Anyways we begin on Monday, and no skipping schools, no chickening out, no writing bad cards, no being sissies, and I want this to go perfect without mistakes, understand?"

The guys all nodded, each smirking and looking at their victims, each thinking in their head: _He's so dead…_

Except for Lee, who was thinking: _Goddammit my balls still hurt!_

"I want this to go perfect…" Syaoran repeated, a curl tugged at his lips.

**

* * *

**

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **_Yes, I actually flipped the coins. _

_Yes the dare days are finally gonna start next chapter. _

_Yes, there's a problem. I could write these chapters without problem, but honestly speaking, I have _**no**_** ideas** what the dares are… :P So if you want me to update quickly, better start wracking your heads and leave DARE IDEAS in the REVIEW 'cause I'm blanked out._

_9928 words… Yeah, long I know… if I didn't check my word count before the chapter was complete I would've prolly gone over 10,000…_


	3. Lee Syaoran's Failure and Eriol's Plan

**Author's Note: **_I'm not dead, I assure you. I won't make excuses… just be glad I updated… :P WARNING: I uploaded a story on fictionpress like 2 minutes ago, and all my apostrophes and quotations went fucked… I hope it doesn't happen here, but if it does… well, I dunno, deal with it? Uhh just to add this author's note I've noticed was written 6 months ago… this is sad... -.-_

)**lilsakura**( - AAH! Thx so much for letting me know! I thought Blond and Blonde were American and Canadian spellings or something... omg I can't believe I called my poor baby Jay a blonde all this time... U-U

)**amberlove**( - LOL honestly, I dun even know where that earthworm part came from… xD when I write I just go with the flow… and for writing IDY I dun even need to think much xDDD just write anything random! xDDD

)**XoXoMoon TribalXoXo**( - hehe thank you! NOOOOO! Not JAY! NOOO! I'll never kill Jay! 'cause I wuv him too much! xD

)**L.P.B.**( - hehe we talked about this over, ne? Eriol is SO gonna be hitting on Meiling! You'll see at the end of this chap! ;)

)**Angel Blossom**( - Lol I dun think Jay needs to seduce Saku… I think it's already happening the other way around! XD

)**EcHoInG SoLiTuDe**( - meeh if I make them too serious it wouldn't be as funny, ne?

)**A Sinful Tragedy**( - mm I've been trying to make 'em shorter… but it doesn't seem to work with IDY… 'cause otherwise it'll be too many chapters! But for all my other stories I'm trying to maintain it from 3000-6000 words! And not like 9000 like this one! XD

)**selina-m**( - meeh I'm a softie… of course syao and saku will end up together! Besides, I've got someone for Jay… :evil laughter: MWAHAHAHAA… :coughs:

)**xXAlyssaXx**( - :sweatdrop: I'm really srry… but hey, I AM uploading NOW, right…:nervous laughter:

)**Lilyra-chan**( - I know! I used to swear so much! I'm TRYING to tune it down a bit… but… you know… this story really isn't helping… :sweatdrop:

_**Big thank to everyone who REVIEWED!**_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Three**

_Lee Shaoran's Failure and Eriol's Plan_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

The day, has finally arrived. Syaoran laughed evilly as the man standing in front of him did the same. "Oh, this, is going to be great, my friend… absolutely SUPERB! Finally! A chance for revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man in front of him laughed along with him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BWAAAAAAWAWAWAWHAHAWAWAHA!"

"LOSER!" Meiling cried whacking him across the head.

"OW! What was that for!"

"IF YOU DO THAT STUPID NASTY LAUGH ONE MORE TIME YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY MIRROR!"

Syaoran grumbled. "Just practicing my speech of what I'm gonna say when I see Eriol…"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking him out…"

Syaoran ignore her and turned back to the mirror.

He cleared his throat. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH MUAMUHAHAH HAHHA HA BWAH HAH AHA!"

Next day...

Finally, the REAL day, has arrived, Syaoran spotted his blue-haired-temporary-bestfriend-aka-partner-in-crime-till-the-dare-days-are-over. He rested his arm around Eriol's shoulders as his eyes glinted. "Oh, this, is going to be great, my friend… absolutely SUPERB! Finally! A chance for revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, have you lost it?"

Syaoran's laughter stopped. "But… but… just for this moment, I practiced in front of the mirror yesterday for 6 hours straight! At least laugh alone with me!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow as he inched away. "Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're hitting on me…"

Syaoran growled.

* * *

Eyes flashed all around, terrifying laughs rang, as the poor, poor Lee trapped in the middle felt like bursting into tears. 

Syaoran took the eight cards he collected from the 3 other guys plus his own, and held it out in front of Lee. "Well, my friend. Let's not waste anymore time. Mrs. Vinetian will be here soon…" He gave a crazed laugh. "Now, pick a card… pick a VERY GOOD card…"

Lee gulped. "Um… I think I'll stick with Jay's… I mean, he IS my friend, so his must be pretty saf—Um Jay can you please not smile that really twisted and wide grin at me…? It's really freaking me out…" Lee muttered as he pulled out a yello—blond card. "Let's see… it says—"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Syaoran shook his head. "No no. Don't tell us. Finish it, then we'll see the card."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You're just copying Sakura word for word aren't you…" he muttered.

Syaoran back-kicked him behind his knees and Eriol dropped to the ground on his knees. "OW! FUCK YOU!"

Syaoran, as fast as he could, before Eriol could stand up, immediately ran in front of Eriol. "Oh Eriol! Why thank you! I always told you you would make a perfect slave for me! Thank you for finally admitting it!"

"Syaoran!"

"It's LI to you!"

"Whatever. That's so rude of you!" Jason defended. "How could you attack your best friend like this! You're such a two-faced heartless traitor!"

"Ah Jas, fuck you. Stop being such a goodie-two-shoes. It's embarrassing."

"My name, is JASON!"

"Ah Jas, fuck you. Stop being such a girl. It's pathetic."

"HEY! ARE YOU DISSING GIRLS!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What are you so defensive about? You're not a girl…"

Lee mumbled. "I don't like you! You're so mean to me! Jason! Tell him he's a meanie!"

Jason stared at Lee as if he's lame. "Um normally, I would, but you, you're just too much a shame to the human race, so uh yeah, don't take it offensively, but, uh, SCREW YOU!"

A slow smile appeared on Jay's face. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that, Jas…"

Jason turned scarlet. "OKAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!"

Jay blinked innocently.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "We're all turning into girls here people…"

Class...

"All right class, today we start off with something simple, and has been repeated to you throughout the years, but also one of the most important things in art. The vanishing point." Mrs. Vinetian said as she made her way to the black board.

A groan went through the class.

"Now, first, you must—"

"Mrs. Vinetian, will you marry me?" A quiet voice muttered.

Mrs. Vinetian raised her eyebrow she as she turned around. "Excuse me?"

No one answered.

"Who said that?"

Silence.

"Okay, anyways," she said, as she turned back around to the blackboard.

"Mrs. Vinetian, will you please marry me?"

She spun around. "Okay, who the hell is it?"

"MRS. VINETIAN!" Lee cried as he went on his knees and slid towards her. "WILL YOU MARRY ME!" He declared, with his arms wide open, and eyes shining with tears (of embarrassment).

"WHAT!" Lera screeched. "YOU CHOOSE THAT QUEER HOBO OVER ME!"

"WHAT!" Meiling screeched. "YOU CHOOSE THAT WEAK SHRIMP OVER ME?"

"HEY!" Mrs. Vinetian growled. "I TAKE THAT VERY OFFENSIVELY AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO FAIL YOU!" She turned back to Lee. "As for you um... you're not really my type..."

"NO! YOU MUST AGREE TO MARRY ME! PLEASE!" Lee cried desperately, flinging himself to Mrs. Vinetian.

"Hey, hey... HEY! GET OFF ME! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he leaned in to Jason. "He's not very good with the girls is he…"

"Nope..."

"Yeah... I can tell..."

"Um Ms. Vinetian…" Sakura said helpfully. "You know if I was a principal and I saw this… I'd think you were sexually harassing him..."

"WAH! GET. OFF. ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE TO MARRY ME!"

"I'M LREADY MARRIED! I'M A MRS FOR A REASON!"

"THEN DUMP YOUR HUSBAND FOR ME!"

She suddenly went silent. "Excuse me...?"

Lee turned ice. "Um… what did I do wrong…?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"NOW DARE YOU INSULT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT!"

"AWW! THAT'S SO SWEET! YOU'RE JUST LIKE US!" Brittany squealed while planting a big kiss on her girlfriend.

"Oh god…" Syaoran groaned. "Not those two again..."

"Kill me…" Jay muttered, ready to puke.

"This is too much..." Eriol moaned.

"They look kinda hot together!" Jason declared.

Everyone stared at him.

"WHAT! Okay the first time it was kinda bad, but seeing it again… that's hot…" he said thoughtfully.

"Jason, don't make us embarrassed to know you."

"WHAT!"

--

"This reminds me…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh…" Tomoyo agreed, giggling.

"Of what?" Meiling asked.

"Of the time—"

"—our friend Rika kissed Jessica..."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "You have a lesbian for a friend?"

"Naw, it was a dare… but it turned out that girl had been in love with Rika the whole time…"

Sakura nodded, agreeing. "And this is starting to get awfully suspicious…"

--

"Um I'm sorry if I offended you Mrs. Vinetian, but please, please PLEASE marry me…! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU SIMPLY HAVE TO!"

"Clearly, I'm interested in girls, and yet you still want to marry me… YOU PERVERT!"

"NO! NO! DON'T SAY THAT! It's a long story, but okay, the thing is my friends and I are playing this game called—"

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB! MARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHOSE FLEECE IS AS WHITE AS SNOW!" Syaoran, Eriol, Jason and Jay screeched at the top of their lungs.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran. "Psst. By the way it's FLEECE, not FLEAS..."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the poor, poor loser.

Meiling raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo and Sakura. "Yup, these are the 'ultra-cool' guys you two are in love with…"

"Hey! One of those losers is your cousin!"

"And YOUR boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah… AND ONE OF THEM'S TOMOYO'S BOYFRIEND TOO!"

"HEY! Why'd I get dragged in this!"

The four guys rushed over to Jason as Eriol pulled an apple out of his pocket and stuffed it into Jason's mouth.

Syaoran stared. "Why do you have an apple in your pocket...?"

"SHUT UP!"

"All right man," Syaoran held up his hands defensively, but couldn't help but to cast Eriol one more look. "As for you, BABY PIE."

"Uh…" Jason raised an eyebrow. "His name's actually Lee Sh—"

"SHUT UP. Now, BABY PIE, YOU SONOFABITCH OF A TRAITOR! WE AGREED! WE HAD A CONTRACT!" Syaoran growled as he held out his hand.

Immediately Jay pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "It says here: I, Lee Shaoran—"

"BABY PIE!"

"Hereby agrees I will mention nothing about the dar—"

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB!" Eriol and Syaoran and Jason screeched at the top of their lungs to cover that terrible, TERRIBLY censored word.

Jay sweatdropped. "Whoops... my bad... anyways... Hereby agrees that I will mention nothing about the (censored word) until the (censored word) is over. If I break these... er... THIS rule, I will pee over myself in front of the entire student body."

"WHAT!"

Jay shrugged. "You signed it."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Prove it."

"WHAT? HOW?"

Jay shrugged innocently. "I don't know. It's your problem."

"Damn you Jay! Let me see the damn contract!"

"Sorry, ate it."

"WHAT!"

"Look!" Jay declared pointing at Eriol who was chewing away at it happily.

"Hey Jay, how do you make your apple pie look like a piece of paper? You gotta teach me one of those days!" Eriol said cheerful.

"U... Eriol…?"

"Yeah?"

Jay inched away from him as if he were an inhabitant from mars. "That's not apple pie you loser… that really _is_ a piece of paper..."

Eriol paused, then shrugged and continued chewing on it.

"And Lee peed on it."

Eriol's eyes grew into size of coins as he stared at Syaoran.

Syaoran growled. "NOT ME! THAT!"

"Excuse me, I'm a HE not a THAT!"

Eriol stared at Lee with his huge eyes. Then thought about it, and went back to eating happily.

"Yeah…" Jay said inching away. "You know him?"

"Not a clue." Syaoran replied as he followed.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Mrs. Vinetian cried. "YOU'VE JUST WASTED HALF MY CLASS! GO TO YOUR SEATS RIGHT NOW OR GET OUT!"

The guys looked at each other, shrugged, and Jay replied, "No problem babe, couldn't possibly be a problem to you any longer; the guilt'll be too heavy on my—"

"SHUT UP!" Jason rolled his eyes slapping Jay across the head. "STOP FLIRTING!" Then he turned to the teacher. "Simplifying all that Jay said: we're leaving this class."

Mrs. Vinetian raised an eyebrow, the sighed. "Suit yourself. I can't control you any longer anyways. If you want to leave, then leave. Fail the next test. See if I care."

--

"Okay, Lee, you're the world's BIGGEST FAILURE and LOSER that's ever existed you know that? HOW COULD YOU HAVE FAILED AT A DARE THAT SIMPLY INVOLVED CHARMING A GIRL!"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS A LESBIAN!"

_"I _could've charmed a lesbian!"

"EXACTLY! IF A PEE-COLOURED GUY CAN CHARM HER THEN YOU SHOULD TOO!"

"HEY!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "SHUT UP AND FOCUS! THE TARGET'S BABY PIE, BABY PIE!"

"You mean... Lee..."

"ARGGGH! HE'S BABY PIE!"

"I'm pretty sure his name is Lee..."

"FOCUS!"

"Right. So what do we do now? I didn't expect a failure…"

"Well… we could have him try again tomorrow… that'll mess up our schedule though…"

"Or we can have start next week…" Jason suggested.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Lee cried with huge eyes. "NEXT MONDAY'S A DAY 2! WE GET MR. JING FIRST PERIOD TEACHER! I'M NOT PROPOSING TO A GUY!"

Syaoran thought for a bit and sighed. "Good point. If you can't charm a girl, how can you charm a guy? Besides… it _is_ sort of cruel…"

"No it's not."

"JAY! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FRIEND!"

"What kind of a friend would STALK me half way across the world...?" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

The bell rings.

"Okay let's get it settled quickly. It'll be a day 1 again next, NEXT week…so shall we try again THEN?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess..."

"No problem..."

"Sure..."

"All right then, it's decided, and next, NEXT Monday, NO FAILURES! And Baby Pie, KEEP IN MIND, I am simply letting you try again two weeks from now, because I am so infinitely generous and—"

"LI!"

Syaoran turned around, to meet a bright-faced Lera running towards him. Immediately, Syaoran put on his best, and most charming smile he could master. "LERA! HEY! What's up!"

"Li!" She giggled happily as she came closer... and closer to him...

Syaoran opened his arms ready to embrace her.

And Lera ran towards him….

And towards him…

And towards him…

And towards him…

And towards him…

_And towards him…_

_And towards him…_

_And towards him…_

_**And towards him…**_

_**And towards him…**_

_**And towards him…**_

And right past him into Lee's open arms.

Syaoran glowered.

His arms were frozen in midair as he shot death arrows at Lee.

Jay laughed at loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!"

Syaoran glowered at him. But his hatred was _so_ aimed at Lee. He took a deep breath.

"THAT IS IT YOU BASTARD! THAT IS _IT_! FUCK GENEROSITY! YOU'RE SO REDOING YOUR SHIT NEXT MONDAY!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU HEARD ME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU HAVE TO ROMANCE AND WHETHER YOU HAVE FACE LEFT AFTERWARDS OR NOT—NOT THAT YOU HAD ANY IN THE FIRST PLACE (Lee: HEY!)—YOU ARE SO GOING NEXT MONDAY!"

"BUT IT'S MR. JING!"

"SEE IF I GIVE A FUCK!"

"SYAORAN!"

"EW! DON'T SAY MY NAME!"

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME! JAY! JASON! ERIOL! SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS UNFAIRNESS!"

"Well…" Jay said thoughtfully. "It would be interesting to see Lee… walking down _the_ aisle with… _that person..."_ Jay sniggered.

"WHAT!" Lera gasped. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yeah you see, next Monday."

"TO WHOM!"

"Your mom."

"What?"

"OH! BURN!" Jason cried as he and Jay high-fived each other while laughing their heads off.

Lera raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. "Old habits die hard I suppose..."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "People, no inside jokes, please, it's part of the RULE hello!"

"JASON!"

Head spun

Jason smiled. "Tomoyo! What are you doing out of class?"

Tomoyo was blushing a deep crimson as she ran up and gave him a hug, completely ignoring Eriol. "Well, I skipped class… for you… I mean… I wanted to make sure you're... okay... you know..."

"EXCUSE ME YOUR BOYFRIEND IS OVER HERE!" Eriol declared loudly.

Tomoyo stopped blushing the moment she saw him. "Oh. Hi Eriol. Oh, JASON! Why'd you get kicked out? I got all the notes for you!"

Eriol's glasses flashed.

_I have to do something about this... But what? Sakura's cheating on Syao and he decided to flirt with Lera to make her jealous… maybe I should do the same… But I can't do that with Lera… and definitely not Sakura… Jill's too creepy... that leaves..._

"LEE! Oh my baby what's gotten into you?" The black-haired girl demanded flying into his open arms while side-kicking Lera to the other end of the hall.

Eriol's glasses shined multiple times. _Meiling_.

Next Monday...

"All right, Lee, fail this, and DIE." Syaoran growled. He was impatient to get revenge on Jay.

"That's not fair! Like _YOU_ can charm a guy!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"No… but seriously, how _do_ you tempt somebody?"

"Hehehehehe..."

"Uhh Eriol are you on drugs...?"

"Hehehehehehe... let me give you a demonstration, Lee..." he said, watching three girls walking towards them.

"JASON!" Tomoyo cried, running into his arms.

"JAY!" Sakura cried, running into his arms. By now, her whole demeanor changed to that of a sweet innocent little cute girl.

Syaoran growled.

Eriol smirked.

"LEE!" Meiling cried, running into his arms, but she never made it.

Smoothly, Eriol cut between her path.

His feet stuck out so quick and clean that even with Meiling's agility, she couldn't help but to stumble.

Taking that opportunity, still gliding smoothly, Eriol kicked Lee in the balls as Lee went down to the ground groaning, and Eriol took that opportunity and caught Meiling flawlessly. Her back arched across his arm.

"T-Thank you..." Though Meiling had no feeling of any kind for Eriol, she couldn't help but to blush a little.

"You're welcome." Eriol set her down on her feet gently, as he brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. "Couldn't possibly let such a beautiful figure get hurt."

"I-I-I…" Meiling quickly turned away, though still scarlet. "I know how to fight… I can take care of myself…"

"Of course you can," Eriol said tenderly. "But it can't hurt to have an extra person, ne?"

All Meiling could do was nod.

Somewhere near by... one meter near by to be exact, a poor, poor brown-head boy squeaked. "Uhh Tomoyo can you please not hug me so tightly and can you especially not dig your nails into my back during a hug...? It's starting to kinda… you know… hurt…"

But Tomoyo didn't hear that. Who the HELL did he think he was? Who the HELL did SHE think SHE was! How dare they become a couple! How dare he romance her! How dare she fall for it! Inexcusable crime!

Furious, Tomoyo shoved Jason aside just a little too hard, causing him to fall against Sakura, who began to fall against Jay.

It was like a slow motion movie.

Syaoran's eye widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His legs weren't fast enough.

Desperation raced through his whole being watching his precious girlfriend's lip inching closer, and closer, and closer to that nasty pee-colored thing's.

"DOOOOOOOOON'T DOOOOOOO THIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" He cried, bringing his feet around as fast as humanly possible.

Unfortunately at that precise moment when he finally brought his leg over, Tomoyo just happened to be running by, her feet struck out, as Syaoran tripped over that foot. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everything was too late. Even as he fell, he could see the horror of a pair of feminine lips touching another nasty pair.

"ERIOL! MEILING! Is there some secret affair here that I'm not CATCHING ON!"

"TOMOYO YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU HAVE MADE MY GIRLFRIEND KISS THAT GAY!"

"Umm excuse me? Considering the fact I kissed a girl, I can't be gay…" Jay pointed out. Then he turned back to Sakura, and in a husky voice, he said, "Now baby, that was the best kiss I've ever experienced. Though accidental, it has touched the deepest realm of my heart. I will make sure, that more accidents shall happen." He leaned down towards her, so close they could kiss, but he didn't. Instead, he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Sakura sighed dreamily starring up at him. "Ah… my prince charming… Why couldn't the world be more of you?"

"Now, honey, that would be a silly question, because what I'm really wondering is, why can't the world be more of _you?"_

Despite his pain, Jason managed to whack his shoe across Jay's head. "Shut up, you moron."

"HEY! YOU JUST BROKE THE MOMENT!"

"NOBODY CARES!"

"I DO!"

"WELL I DON'T!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR OPPINIONS!"

"I DO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tomoyo screeched. "That's all besides the point! What's more important is..." She reached forward and grabbed Eriol's glasses.

"Hey!"

"Hold on I need to borrow them." Tomoyo put the glasses on her as they flashed unnaturally. "Wow, nice effect you got there Eriol."

"Oh, thanks. It's specially made."

"Wow that's pretty cool." She cleared her throat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MEILING!"

"Hey, you were cheating on him! You have no right to talk!" Meiling defended.

"Shut up! I thought you liked Lee!"

"Can't I like two?"

"NO!"

Syaoran stared at his watch. He nudged Eriol. "We gotta go." He whispered.

Eriol nodded as he walked up and put his hand one on each girl's shoulder. "Look, honeys, I love both of you, k?"

Meiling and Tomoyo immediately stopped talking, as a red hue rose to their cheeks.

"Aww..." they murmured together. "That's so swe—WAIT A SECOND DID YOU SAY YOU LOVE US BOTH YOU TWO-TIMER!" But Eriol was already gone.

"Hey... where did all the guys go?"

--

The five guys stepped into the classroom, sunglasses over their eyes, expensive shirts swaying with their body movements. All girls drooled but all the guys thought about was their male teacher of this class.

NO! They are not gay! What are you thinking!

"Lee, make, this, work." Jay whispered. The guys each gave him a pat on the back. Although the one Syaoran gave was just a _bit_ harder than everyone else's and Lee ended up falling face flat on the ground.

"Ow..." he muttered. But quickly got up and regained his cool posture. _I'm gonna make this work..._

**-**

**If you want me to email you the next update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL in your REVIEW!**

**-**

**Author's Note: **_O. M. F. G. WHEN was the last time I updated huh? God I'm such a loser... xD I'm REALLY srry about the late, late, LATE update... I wrote most of it like… 7 months ago… but somewhere halfway I lost inspiration and never touched it again... I added on last the last 500 words today… I was gonna finish Lee's dare Day pt 1 but I Figured that'd be too long… it's so difficult keeping track of all the characters! AAH! So this chapter is what you would call... a filler. Lol. Yup, a filler. I promise I'll write more from now on! But if you're looking for a quick update, read Face it! Or Till we Meet Again. I'll prolly be updating those sooner than IDY, especially Face it! Since I wanna get that one done and over with. My next goal is to update another chapter for Wanted!_

_4026words... O.o VERY short for my standard especially for I Dare You 2 which is usually 9000!_


End file.
